


Shattered Trust

by LinkCat



Series: A Single Flower [4]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003), Trolls (2016)
Genre: Almost Got Away With It, Broken Friendship, Crossover, Disney Multiverse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Rape/Torture, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: The trolls find out the unforgivable truth behind who has taken advantage of so many trolls.Chapter 1 summary:Basil and Nemo are about to get themselves into a whole lot of trouble.





	1. Naughty Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of "A Single Flower." Everything will make sense if you read part 1-3. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

Five years had passed since Gold and Dory expanded their family. In that time frame, they had two more children. Dory had a three-year-old named Shale, who was a lighter shade of blue glitter with two toned yellow and gold hair. Gold had a two-year-old named Sunshine. He was a gold trolling with yellow hair with a gold hair tip. Branch had welcomed a baby two years earlier. His name was Zen. He looked just like Branch, with two toned royal blue and green hair. Sky had a little one-year old named Leaf. He was blue with purple hair. He puzzled Sky a lot. Sky wasn’t sure why he had a blue child when he was more light teal in coloration. The purple puzzled him too. It bothered him a lot, but he loved little Leaf so much. Neptune had laid low for a few years, but then began drugging and mating with trolls similar to the same color as he was. Leaf was his child, and it had scared him a lot that he looked a lot like him. He stayed quiet, and so far, everyone thought perhaps that shade of blue ran on Sky’s side of the family. He had nailed him after a drunken night at Neptune’s birthday party. He was lucky to get away with it. He had nailed others around the colony too. Not everyone got pregnant from his sneaky behavior, but some of them had. Emerald was currently five months pregnant and Barley was also four months pregnant with Neptune’s babies. He was getting bolder and less picky with what color troll he chose. He was getting away with a lot.

It was the very early morning hours of Basil’s sixteenth birthday. He was snuggled up with Nemo, as per the norm since the day they met. They rarely spent a night apart. It was only usually when they were sick that they ever slept in separate beds. Both boys were very bonded with each other and were showing signs of becoming mates soon.

Nemo woke up and yawned. He smiled at Basil. “Happy Birthday Basil.” He snuggled up to him and smiled. He had a morning boner, which throbbed between his legs. He had hit puberty about a year earlier, so he was not alarmed by the twitch that he was feeling. He pressed into Basil and murmured that he loved his Basil very much.

“Thank you, Nemo.” Basil smiled and held Nemo close. He could feel the twitches near his hip. He smiled and reached down to give it a gentle touch. “Mm…did you dream about me again?”

“I did…” Nemo shivered when he felt Basil’s light touch. They were both still virgins. Nemo was fourteen, going on fifteen. 

Basil wanted him safe and was trying hard to resist mating with him until he was older. He moved his hand to his own member and rubbed it as it swelled. He groaned feeling urges. He pulled Nemo close and began kissing him passionately.

Nemo returned the kiss happily. He reached hand down and began rubbing Basil’s member gently. He began helping Basil out of his night shorts. He was done waiting. He wanted him now.

“You’re teasing me Nemo.” Basil moaned and ran his hands down Nemo’s hips. He grabbed his buttocks and gave it a squeeze.

“I can fix that.” Nemo gently moved his member towards Basil’s hole. He pushed into him and shivered in delight. Basil was tight and felt amazing. A loud moan escaped him as he began thrusting his hips.

Basil arched his back and took in a deep breath. He moaned and held Nemo close. He let out a whimper, feeling his member twitch on their bellies as Nemo thrust into him. “Oh my god…”

Nemo kissed down Basil’s neck and chest as he pushed his member in deeper. He was very pleased. “This feels so good…”

Basil pulled Nemo in for a kiss and moved his hips in rhythm with Nemo. He nibbled lightly on Nemo’s lip and shivered in delight.

Nemo kissed him back and held him close as he felt a sweet release. He hadn’t lasted long, being his first time. He shivered and kissed Basil over and over. He was very pleased.

“That felt so good.” Basil rolled Nemo over, so he was on top. He moved and repositioned so he was now over Nemo. “I’m going to take good care of you for the rest of your life. You’re mine…” He gently pushed his member into Nemo and began thrusting his hips very gently. Nemo was a tight squeeze. He ran his hands through Nemo’s two-toned hair as he mated with his Nemo. He was a very happy boy.

The two teenagers took turns mating for hours, until there was a knock on the door. Nemo froze, realizing they had been very loud. He got off Basil and moved to his side of the bed. He covered up like he had been sleeping.

Basil put on his sleeping shorts. Both boys were bloody from mating roughly. It stained his shorts a little bit. He opened the door and smiled. “Hey Aquamarine, did we wake you?”

Aquamarine couldn’t help but smile. Basil was pretty good about knowing who was at the door when they knocked. He was pretty sure it was because of the way each of them knocked. It was always slightly different. “Yes, you did. You do realize mom is going to have your head, right?”

“Naw, she was fourteen when she had me, and fifteen when she had you and our brothers. I’m sixteen, and Nemo will be fifteen soon. It’s fair.” Basil had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Well, I’ll keep quiet, but if Marlin finds out, he might kill you.” Aquamarine nudged him back into his room. “Go have fun big brother but be quieter.” He reached in to lock the door for them, and then closed the door. “Happy birthday Basil.” He left them to have fun.

Basil grinned. He was glad it was Aquamarine. His brother understood. He heard him lock the door. “Thank you, little brother.” He removed his shorts and got back into bed with Nemo. They continued where they left off, happy to finally claim each other.


	2. A Very Bold Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil’s birthday party is a riot.

It wasn’t until almost lunch time that Branch noticed her birthday boy wasn’t out of bed yet. She made her way towards the bedroom and knocked on the door. “Basil?”

Basil had passed out after hours of mating with Nemo. He woke up and got up. “Sorry mom, I overslept.” He got his blood-stained shorts back on and stepped outside of his room.

Nemo woke up and got up. He followed Basil out of the room.

Branch noticed the blood right away. She could also smell mating in their room. She grabbed them by the wrists and headed towards the living space with them. “You boys are a bit young to be mating.” She wasn’t thrilled but wasn’t planning to do more then scold them. They were already going to be in enough trouble with Marlin. Marlin had told them to wait.

“I’m going to take care of him mom. Don’t worry.” Basil smiled softly. He could feel through her grip that she was tense. “I’ll be good.”

“Are you going to tell my dad?” Nemo was worried that he was going to be in trouble.

“No, you are.” Branch got them into the living space and nudged them towards Marlin. “Marlin, our sons have something they’re going to tell you.”

Marlin was in the middle of playing with Patience when Branch came in. He stood up and frowned. “As long as it wasn’t them mating…” He could see that Basil’s shorts had blood on them, and he smelled mating. He frowned and crossed his arms.

“We slept in.” Basil yelped when Branch grabbed his ear. “Mom!”

Nemo squirmed and looked over at Basil. “I gave Basil his birthday present.”

“Yeah, what was that present young man?” Branch frowned as she held Basil’s ear.

“Oh god…” Marlin frowned. “Did you boys really?! I told you to wait!” He grabbed Nemo by the ear and led him towards the bathroom. “Let’s go wash up. You’re not allowed to sleep with him until you turn sixteen.”

Nemo went into the bathroom and began to run a bath. He grumbled and got into the bath to clean up. He was going to sleep with Basil again sooner then that, even if he had to sneak into that room.

Branch led Basil towards the kitchen. “You’re cleaning the kitchen. I’m not thrilled with you. You promised to wait.”

“But it’s my birthday!” Basil pouted and walked to the kitchen sink. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it with soap and water.

“Yes, which is why you only have to clean the kitchen, instead of the entire bunker! Don’t push me young man!” Branch went to work on making lunch.

A few hours later, everyone began gathering for Basil’s sixteenth birthday. Marlin and Branch had cooled down but kept an eye on the naughty teenagers. They didn’t want them sneaking of into the bedroom.

Sapphire settled down in the living space and began making adjustments to his wheelchair. He was going through his last growth spurt and had had to make several adjustments to the size of his chair. His bottom had a sore on it from pressure on his hips. He hadn’t noticed it until Guy Diamond had seen him adjust from the wheelchair to the floor to play with Zen. He had to be careful, since he didn’t feel sores.

Neptune walked over and smiled. “I can help you with that.” He reached over to help Sapphire make adjustments. He frowned when Sapphire whapped his hand away with his hair. He glared at him. That wasn’t nice.

“I can do it myself. If I need help, I’ll ask for it. Go away Neptune.” Sapphire hissed. He didn’t like when others tried to help him without asking if he needed help.

Neptune backed off and walked over to Basil. “So, do you feel any different today?”

“Oh yeah, one day had a huge impact!” Basil laughed. He did feel different, but he wasn’t going to tell Neptune why he felt different. Mating earlier that morning had felt so good. He was very sore, but it had been so worth it.

“I’m going to make you a milkshake in celebration.” Neptune walked to the kitchen and began working on making it. He glanced around a bit, and then added the drug he used to make other trolls sleepy. He had plans with Basil.

Basil waited with a huge grin on his face. He loved milkshakes.

Once it was done, Neptune gave the milkshake to Basil and smiled.

Basil began to drink the milkshake. He squeaked when Sapphire was suddenly right beside him. He felt the glass leave his hand. He tried to take it back.

Sapphire loved milkshakes too. He took a huge swig of it, before Nemo stole it back.

Nemo drank some, before handing it back to Basil. He had a huge grin on his face. He knew Basil wouldn’t mind sharing with him.

Basil took off with the rest of the glass. He got to Sapphire’s room and went to the corner to drink it.

Sapphire and Nemo had followed him but were unable to grab the cup before Basil had finished it.

Neptune had watched them and raised a brow. He still had his plans set on Basil, but he wasn’t going to turn down Nemo and Sapphire too. He waited about an hour, before walking towards Sapphire’s room. He found all three boys passed out. He put them all on Sapphire’s bed, and then walked over to the door and locked it. He was very quiet for what followed next.

A couple of hours later, Neptune cracked the door open and slipped out of Sapphire’s room. He headed straight for the entrance to the bunker. Once he was out of the bunker, he grinned. He had gotten away with rape again. He had a huge look of satisfaction on his face. He had pulled a very bold move and wondered if there was more that he could get away with. He thought of one particular troll that he knew couldn’t speak. He planned on him being his next victim, and this time, he was going to be awake when he did it.


	3. A Crashed Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch discovers the boys and goes on a war path.

Branch had been so busy with the younger children, that she didn’t notice that Nemo, Sapphire, and Basil were not present for some time. It wasn’t until it was time to have dinner that Branch noticed their absence. She flushed and went towards Basil’s room. If he was mating with Nemo again, she was going to be livid. She didn’t find them in Basil’s room. She began checking bedrooms. She found all three in Sapphire’s bed. She noticed that Basil was naked and could smell sex. She flushed and began shaking Basil. “You got your little brother involved?!” She was livid.

Basil was still out cold. The drug hadn’t worked out of his system yet.

Branch frowned, realizing he wasn’t waking up. She backed up and looked at the scene in front of her. She put her hands over her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream. She just realized that her sons had been raped. She backed away and hurried out of the room. 

“What happened?!” Creek came running over. He looked worried. 

Guy Diamond joined them. He looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Sapphire, Basil, and Nemo just got raped! Everyone but family members are to leave this bunker right now! Our boys are in Sapphire’s room.” Branch was very upset. She went into the living space and glared at everyone. “Everyone but immediate family are to leave my bunker now!!!” She looked around at all the faces in the room. She made a note of who was there. She used to trust them all, but not anymore. It went back down to Sky, his family, and Smidge. Marlin, Dory, and Dory’s family got special disposition for now, because she was certain that Marlin would never rape his son, and Dory had been a victim himself. Gold had saved her life, and the life of many of her family members. She knew he wouldn’t do it either. However, the only ones she was going to fully trust now were the ones closest to her heart; Creek, Guy Diamond, Sky, and Smidge. She was going to be wary of anyone one else, even if she thought they didn’t do it.

Creek ran into Sapphire’s room and frowned, noticing that the boys were all out cold and sprawled out. He covered them up to give them privacy and sat down beside them. He looked worried. They appeared to be drugged, but they were breathing, which was a relief. “Who would have done this to you poor boys?” He knew they had a serial rapist running around, but he hadn’t attacked in the bunker as far as he knew, and this was the first time he had hurt underage kids, as far as he knew.

Guy Diamond was livid. He went into the living space and glared at their friends. “I don’t know who the fuck would have the nerve to rape our family members, but until we find out who, you’re all banished from the bunker! Get the hell out!”

Silence crossed the room as everyone began picking up children and escorting them out. Everyone in the bunker were so confused. They were not sure who raped who, but now was not a good time to ask questions.

Smidge boldly walked over to Branch and frowned. “What happened? Who?”

Branch leaned down and whispered into Smidge’s ear. She asked that no one else find out for right now. She wanted her boys to go through this in privacy. It was already going to be rough for them. Especially for Basil and Nemo, after what they pulled earlier that morning.

“We’ll figure it out Branch.” Smidge looked around and took mental note of who was there. He planned to keep a close eye on them all. He wasn’t aware that the rapist had already left the party.

Once everyone was gone, Branch walked back into Sapphire’s room. She walked over to the boys and sat down by Sapphire. He was near the edge of the bed. She checked him for injuries, before he woke up. She had a feeling he wasn’t going to feel any injuries and didn’t want to scare him once he was awake. He was bleeding moderately, and she was worried he would bleed to death slowly if she didn’t find out why he was bleeding. She found a tear. She went to get her first aid kit. She was no doctor, but she had trained to be a nurse to help part time in the medical pod. She took out her suture kit and began stitching up Sapphire’s tear. Once she was done, she went to get ice. She came back and put an ice pack down there to help with swelling. She had tears running down her cheeks as she worked. She had hoped that none of her children would ever face the hurt she had gone though as a teenager. It wasn’t fair. These boys didn’t deserve what happened to them. No one deserved that.

Marlin had heard what happened through Guy Diamond. He stepped into Sapphire’s room and put his hand over his mouth. He had been trying to prevent this from happening to his son for nearly six years. He was devastated that the rapist had managed to still get a hold of his boy.

Nemo was the first to wake up. He had had the lightest dose of the drug. He looked over, seeing Branch next to Sapphire. He realized he was in bed with Sapphire. He sat up and cringed, feeling very dizzy. He frowned, feeling extra sore down in his core. More so then he had that morning after mating with Basil. “Why am I in Sapphire’s bed?!”

“Easy Nemo, you were drugged. I don’t want you to faint. You were raped. We have no idea by who.” Branch looked sad.

Nemo started to shake. “I was what?!” He noticed that Basil was next to him and passed out too. He saw Sapphire and widened his eyes. “Where they raped too?!” He burst into tears and began to cry.

“I’m afraid so.” Marlin walked over and swallowed hard. “I’m very sorry.”

Sapphire woke up next. He groaned and looked around. “What the hell are you all doing in my room? Oh god, I feel so dizzy.” He flushed, feeling like he needed to pee. “Make way!” He grabbed his chair and got into it. He hurried towards the bathroom. He barely made it. He held his head as he went to the bathroom.

Branch explained what she knew as she followed Sapphire. She turned her head as he peed to give him privacy. “You’re going to need to be careful for a little while son. You had to have stitches.”

“That’s just great…” Sapphire finished and cleaned up. He noticed the blood. “If I find out who, I’m going to give him a slow and painful death. He messed with the wrong troll.” He washed his hands and made his way back to his room. He was livid.

Basil was the last to wake up. He cracked his eyes open and gasped, realizing he had passed out. He felt around and noticed that Nemo was next to him. He frowned, feeling extra sore. “What happened?!”

“We got raped Basil…” Nemo cried into his left hand. He was very upset.

“The serial rapist got us?! The fucking asshole!” Basil tried to get up but was too dizzy. “I’ll rip him to shreds!”

“There won’t be anything left of him when we find him. I can guarantee you of that.” Branch said firmly. She was angry. No one messed with her family like that and lived.


	4. A Huge Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune’s next move gives him a good fight.

Branch didn’t let her kids in or out of the bunker. She never left either. For two weeks, the only ones that were in and out of the bunker were Creek, Guy Diamond, Sky, Marlin, and Smidge. Tension within the bunker was intense, and all of them were on edge.

Buddy didn’t like being confined to the bunker. In the last five years, he had relaxed, and become very bold. He still couldn’t communicate well, but he managed to get his basic needs met, and was able to stay on everyone’s good side with gentle redirection. They tried sign language, but since no one was deaf or been around someone who was deaf, they were not sure how to handle him. Every time he tried to leave the bunker the last two weeks, he was stopped by whoever noticed that he was leaving. He had had more then one tantrum over it, but he was never violent about it. He would just stomp his foot and storm away. The sixteen-year-old was a hormonal teenager.

Neptune noticed that his next intended target wasn’t leaving the bunker. He kept an eye out for him though. He would get a hold of him eventually. He really wanted to do this with someone who was awake this time. He was patient. He did not want to alert Branch or her family of his plans or what he had done.

Buddy finally managed to escape in the middle of the night. He walked towards the troll tree and put his hand on it. He felt around for a good spot to climb it. He frowned, suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned and put his hands on the face of who had a hold of him. He noticed it was Neptune. He smiled and patted him gently on the shoulder. Up to this point, Neptune had given him no reason to fear him.

Neptune smiled and took his hand. He led him towards the forest. He got him on the outskirts of the territory, removed his pants, and then pinned Buddy to the ground.

Buddy thought Neptune wanted to wrestle. He began trying to wrestle with him. It was something he did with Basil all the time.

Neptune grunted and struggled with the teenager’s weight and strength. He wasn’t expecting him to want to play. He finally got him pinned down, and then began having his way with the wriggling teenager.

Buddy quickly realized Neptune hadn’t taken him for a walk to play, he had taken him out to mate. He flushed and began to scratch, bite, and pull at Neptune’s hair. He didn’t want to mate with Neptune!

Neptune yelped and pulled out. He flipped Buddy onto his stomach and pinned him down. He continued to do what he wanted with Buddy, without having to deal with him fighting back.

Buddy held a handful of Neptune’s hair in his right hand. He gritted his teeth and made angry noises. He was not a happy camper.

Once Neptune was satisfied, he let Buddy go and headed home. He really didn’t think that Buddy would be able to tell on him.

Buddy got up and put the hair he had in his hand into his own hair. He fastened it there, so it didn’t fall out and walked slowly until he found a tree. He touched it, and tried to feel if it was one, he had been by before. He recognized it. He got to a spot on the tree that faced Troll Village. He began walking that direction. Once he found another tree, he felt it, and got himself walking the right direction. It took a while, but finally found the bunker. He walked in and hurried for Basil’s room. He went straight to Basil and shook him. He had tears in his eyes.

Basil startled awake and sat up. “Buddy?” He frowned, smelling blood and mating on him. “Oh fuck…” He pulled his friend to him and held him. “He got you too…” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was so sad for him. He wished Nemo was with him, but he was still grounded from being with Nemo, despite the rape. He wanted his mate right now.

Buddy pulled Basil towards Sapphire’s room. He got in there and shook Sapphire.

“I’m sleeping!” Sapphire looked up at them and frowned, noticing that they were both crying. He sat up and frowned. “Oh my god, I smell mating.” He saw blood between Buddy’s legs and some on his arms and chest. The blood on his arms and chest were from Neptune. “That son of a bitch!” He scrambled into his chair and sat down. He sneered and pulled Buddy in for a hug. “We’re going to find him. I’m tired of him hurting my family!”

Buddy had one more troll he wanted to get before he pulled out the hair. He led Basil towards Aquamarine’s room. He went in and shook him. He let out a sob when Aquamarine woke up. He whimpered and pointed towards his crouch. He was very upset.

Aquamarine mumbled sleepily, and then sat up when he saw how upset Buddy was. He got up and looked at Basil and Sapphire. “He was raped…” He clenched his fists. “God damn it!” He was livid. He was in love with Buddy and was not happy that someone had tried to claim him.

Buddy pulled Neptune’s hair out of his hair and gave it to Aquamarine. He wasn’t sure if it would help, but it belonged to Neptune, so he hoped that his attacker would be punished. He was shaking and had tears in his eyes.

Sapphire grabbed the hair out of Aquamarine’s hands. He looked at it and saw that it was blue that faded into purple. He looked up at Aquamarine and Basil. “I know who the rapist is. That son of a bitch! Neptune played us good! He’s been a fucking family friend. I’m going to kill him!” 

“I’ll go get him. Meet me over by the river between the boulder and the reeds. It’s payback time.” Basil headed for Neptune’s flower pod. 

Sapphire nodded and made his way towards a storage room in the bunker. He grabbed matches, kindling, and a long iron rod. He already knew what he wanted to do. Once he had everything he needed, he headed towards the door. He got outside and made his way towards the river.

Aquamarine stayed behind and held Buddy. He rubbed his back and ran his hand through his hair. He had no plans of letting him go anytime soon. “I know you can’t hear me Buddy, but you did good. He’s not going to hurt anyone else ever again. I’m so sorry he hurt you…”

Buddy snuggled close with Aquamarine and cried. He was very upset.

Basil got to Neptune’s flower pod. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. He braced himself, and then kicked the door down. He stormed the flower pod and found Neptune. He punched him hard in the jaw. “You messed with the wrong trolls!” He grabbed him and began dragging him towards the river.

Neptune stumbled back when Basil punched him. “What the hell Basil?!” He widened his eyes when he began being dragged towards the river. “What are you going to do to me?!”

“Something that should have been done when Dory got raped. You’re my mom’s friend. What the hell?! You knew what she went through! Why would you do that to her family?!” Basil was livid. He got to the river and pinned him to the ground.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Neptune snapped. He tried to act like he was the innocent victim. He was trying to think of how they figured it out.

“Tell me who else you fucked Neptune.” Sapphire had set up a fire by the river. He had the iron rod stuck in the fire’s coals. He pulled it out, feeling that the heat was starting to reach the other end. He didn’t want to burn his hands.

“I didn’t mate with anyone!” Neptune yelled at them. “I don’t want children!”

“Is that why you’ve been raping instead of settling down? Don’t want to deal with kids?” Basil inspected Neptune. He found bites and could feel scratches. “Oh, Buddy gave you a good fight. We could kill you for his rape alone and have no consequences for those actions!”

Sapphire took the hot end of the iron rod and touched Neptune’s scrotum with it. He winced and watched as his skin bubbled instantly and let out a soft sizzle.

Neptune let out a scream of pain. “Get it off!” He tried to push Basil off, but Basil had pushed all his strength and weight into him. Tears streamed down Neptune’s face.

“Speak up!” Basil snapped. He didn’t feel bad for him at all.

“Tell us, or more then your balls will cook!” Sapphire moved the rod towards his penis. He began running it down his member. “I don’t have patience! Start talking!”

“Oh my god!” Neptune screamed in pain. He squirmed and cringed. He had never felt a pain like this in his life. “Fine! I’ll talk! Get it off!” He sobbed. “I raped Dory, Sky, Mercury, Quill, Barley, Emerald, Nemo, and you two!”

“You raped my uncle?! Fuck!” Basil punched him hard in the nose, breaking it. “For someone who doesn’t want children, you sure helped make some. You sick son of a bitch!” He twisted his arm until he heard it pop. He wanted Neptune to suffer until he died. He was beyond livid.

Sapphire moved the iron rod to the fire and waited for Basil to finish taking his anger out on Neptune. He wanted the rod to warm back up.

Neptune screamed in pain and widened his eyes when Basil flipped him onto his belly. He tried to get up, but Basil kicked him down. He was in a lot of pain. He looked over at his arm. Basil had snapped his long bone it in the middle. It was bent at a ninety-degree angle. His eyes were wide as Basil pinned him down. 

“Take that rod and give him a piece of his own medicine Sapphire.” Basil sneered as he held Neptune down.

Sapphire took the hot iron rod and shoved it up Neptune’s hole. He thrust it in and out several times, taking out chunks of cooked flush with each pull. He wasn’t able to do it long. The smell was getting to him. He kept the rod in there and backed up. “I’m going to go get dad.” He felt sick to his stomach as he wheeled his way towards the bunker.

Neptune let out screams of agony as he was raped with the burning hot rod. He clenched his hand and cried hard. He was in gobs amount of pain. The iron rod began to cook him from the inside out.

Basil held Neptune down. He had no plans of letting this monster go. He was livid.

After roughly ten minutes, Neptune succumb to his burn injuries. The internal burns had killed his internal organs, which in turn killed him.

Sapphire returned with Guy Diamond and Creek. He had explained what happened to them on the way. He didn’t care if he got in trouble for his actions. What Neptune had done was unforgivable.

Guy Diamond came up to the gruesome scene. He turned away and shuddered. “Oh god, I know you boys are mad, but wow…”

Creek cringed and turned away as well. “He’s dead Basil. Let’s go home. We’ll go talk to King Poppy, Smidge, and Jadice after you boys are settled at home and safe.”

“Of course dad.” Basil got up and left Neptune’s body by the river to be eaten by predators. He was happy that he suffered during his death. He was never going to hurt anyone else ever again.


	5. Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys face a punishment for their crime.

As morning rose, Poppy was discussing with his husbands the punishment that Basil and Sapphire would face, for committing such a horrific murder. The way they had handled the situation scared Poppy, and he did not want to deal with future murders. It was clear that Neptune had faced a long and painful death.

“He was a rapist. He admitted to the crimes and had evidence on him that Buddy fought back. I approve with what they have done.” Smidge was adamant that the boys had done nothing wrong. He didn’t want them to be killed. It would break Branch’s heart in half to lose her two eldest sons.

“They raped and tortured him Smidge. I know what he did was wrong, but that doesn’t make what they did right.” Poppy stood firm. He believed that the boys should be punished for their crimes.

“They cooked him with an iron rod. I’m not sure if that would be considered rape or not. We do, however, need to make it clear that that sort of behavior won’t be tolerated. We don’t want anyone thinking that torturing someone to death is alright. A quick execution would have been more suiting for the crimes that Neptune committed.” Peppy chimed in. He had sat down in the meeting. What he had seen at the scene was graphic. He did not want another troll going through that again.

“I agree, they should be punished, but I know those boys. They wouldn’t do that to anyone other then those who deserved the punishment. They were raped by the male that they killed…” Jadice looked worried. He hoped the right decision would be made.

“They were protecting their family. They didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.” Smidge didn’t understand. What Neptune had done was wrong. He was glad the male suffered until his final breath. He was proud of those boys.

“Alright, we won’t kill them. They will be banished from the village instead.” Poppy put his foot down. “End of discussion. I need to keep the village safe.” He headed towards the bunker.

Peppy nodded in approval and watched his son leave them.

Jadice followed Poppy out of their flower pod. He looked worried. “Poppy, Basil can’t see, and Sapphire can’t walk. Banishment could be deadly for them.”

Smidge had his fists clenched. He was pissed.

Poppy knocked on the door of the bunker. He waited for an answer. He looked at Guy Diamond when he answered the door. “I need to talk to Basil and Sapphire.”

“Yes, of course.” Guy Diamond walked over to the boys and got them. He was not aware that they were about to be punished. He came back and looked at his kings. He was wondering what was going on.

Poppy grabbed their wrists and headed for the outskirts of the village. “Sapphire and Basil, you are here by banished from Troll Village. If you come back, I give our scouts permission to execute you upon sight.”

Basil frowned and hung his head. He walked towards the outskirts of the village. His heart was racing, and tears filled his eyes. “Yes sire…”

Sapphire had a look of shock as he was forced towards the outskirts of the village. He was speechless. He was protecting his family. He wasn’t sure how to react.

“What?!” Guy Diamond followed them. He had tears in his eyes. “They will die out there!” He was very worried about them.

Smidge had followed. He had his arms crossed. “They won’t die. I’m going with them.” He glared at his mate. He was livid.

“Smidge, you know they committed a crime punishable by death. I’m going light on them.” Poppy frowned. His heart began to race. He didn’t want to lose his mate.

“Smidge?! Don’t leave!” Jadice teared up. He had already lost one mate. He didn’t want to lose another.

Basil fell to his knees and began to sob. “He raped my brother, my mate, my uncle, and my friend. I’m sorry!” He cried into his hands and began to shake. He was very worried. His heart was broken. “I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt…”

Sapphire wheeled over to Basil and pulled him into a hug. “We’ll get through this together big brother. We will figure this out.” He frowned and looked at Poppy. “We were both raped by that monster. I know we went too far, but we were protecting our family. I didn’t want him hurting anyone else like he hurt us.”

“If they leave, I’m going too. I’m very sure Creek, Branch, Sky, Paprika, and Stream will leave with us too. We will bring all of our children with us.” Guy Diamond said firmly. He was not happy about Poppy’s decision.

Smidge walked over to Basil and hugged him. He held him and ran his hand through his dark two-toned hair. “I’ll take care of you kids…”

Poppy cringed and clenched his fists. He didn’t want to lose all of his friends or his mate. “I’m trying to protect this colony. I don’t want a mass murderer like Tourmaline.”

“I’m nothing like that monster!” Basil let out a sob. “Sapphire is nothing like him either! Why would I be like the monster who hurt me and raped and tortured my mother for two full weeks?!” He hugged into his knees and sniffled. He was very scared.

Sapphire frowned and put his hand on his head. “Tourmaline was insane. He didn’t listen to logic. I do not want to do what I did to Neptune again. I felt so sick afterwards. I still feel sick.” He adjusted back into his seat and frowned. He felt pressure, indicting that he needed to pee, but he was afraid to make the wrong move.

“Alright, fine. They can stay, but if they do anything else like this again, I’ll execute them myself.” Poppy turned to leave. He headed home. He was going to document what all happened this day while it was fresh. It did not want a repeat of what happened. He was going to be watching these boys closely.

Smidge followed his mate. He was not happy with him and planned to have a nice long chat with him. He didn’t think the boys did anything wrong.

“I’m so sorry boys.” Jadice turned and walked with Smidge. He felt bad for them. To be raped and then nearly banished had to have been hard.

Basil sniffled and rubbed his face. He screamed when Guy Diamond helped him to his feet. He took a deep breath and hugged into his dad. He began to cry into his shoulder. He was frightened.

“Let it out son. It’s alright.” Guy Diamond rubbed his back soothingly. “You’re going home. Let’s go.” He led Basil towards the bunker. He checked to make sure Sapphire followed.

Sapphire followed for a few minutes but stopped at a bush and began to relieve himself. He knew if he wanted any longer, his chair would be wet. He didn’t want to deal with it right now.

Guy Diamond waited close by with Basil. Once Sapphire was done, he led his boys into the bunker and towards the living space. He had them go to their rooms to rest. He explained to his mates what was going on. He wasn’t sure what to make of Poppy’s decision. It scared him. He didn’t like how their boys handled it either, but banishment would have been deadly for their boys. They had to come up with a plan if Poppy changed his mind again. He didn’t want his boys out and exposed. Especially with their disabilities, and the chances that they might be pregnant. It would spell disaster for them.


	6. A Single Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald must face fatherhood alone.

Two weeks after Neptune was killed, Gold was trying to talk Emerald into staying home with him. So far it wasn’t working. “Please Emerald, I want you safe. You’re deliver is fast approaching. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You have nine babies to take care of dad. I’m going to be just fine. The first pain I feel, I will go straight here. I promise.” Emerald was finishing up for the day. He was going on baby leave. He wanted time to have his baby, and a couple of weeks to bond with him, before he would be returning to work again. He was round in the midsection, and it appeared his baby was going to be a big boy. It really scared Gold.

“Sometimes the baby comes out fast. You know that.” Gold had tears in his eyes.

“Please dad, I don’t want to be around all my siblings. I’m already stressed out enough and not getting enough sleep.” Emerald headed out the door. He headed towards the bunker to check on Marlin and Nemo. He hoped Branch would let him in. She still appeared to be very on edge. He didn’t blame her one bit after everything that her family had been through the last month.

“Please stay safe!” Gold watched him go and sighed. “You’re as stubborn as your father.” He sniffled, worried he would lose his eldest. He was a good boy.

Emerald got to the bunker and knocked on the door. He smiled when Creek answered the door. “I came to check on Marlin and Nemo.” He considered them in-laws and was worried about Nemo. Nemo had been acting very depressed.

“Come on in.” Creek let Emerald in. He led him towards the living space.

Branch looked at Emerald warily, before leaving to go to the library. She was OK with Emerald visiting but was still wary. She was going to need time to regain trust with anyone. Neptune scared her a lot. He was one of her trusted friends, and he had shattered her trust. She was afraid to trust anyone ever again.

Emerald saw Branch’s uncertain look. He gave her a warm smile but kept his distance. He didn’t want to be on her bad side. He remembered coming over a lot as a kid to play with her kids. He was afraid she wasn’t going to let him near his friends. He walked towards Marlin’s room and knocked on the door. He smiled when Marlin answered the door.

“Good afternoon Emerald. You should be at home resting.” Marlin smiled softly.

“I came to make sure Nemo was alright. I heard he was depressed. I don’t want to lose one of my buddies.” Emerald looked concerned.

Nemo got up and walked over to Emerald. He gave him a huge hug and frowned. “Basil killed your rapist.”

“I know he did. He was very brave.” Emerald had him look up. “Are you doing alright? I heard you’ve been down in the dumps…”

“I’m grounded from being near Basil. I miss him.” Tears filled Nemo’s eyes and ran down his cheeks. It broke his heart. They literally mated the day they got raped. Neptune had almost stolen their virginity. He was glad they mated. It was something that didn’t belong to Neptune. He wanted his mate back, but his father was standing firm to his punishment. He wanted the boys to learn that breaking trust and promises was not allowed without consciences.

“I bet you miss him. You two are very close.” Emerald looked up at Marlin. “Can they spend some time together, supervised? I’ll be right there to make sure they’re good.”

“Yeah, they can got visit for a little bit.” Marlin sighed, knowing Emerald. He had a feeling Emerald was trying to make Nemo feel better. His boy was so depressed, and it scared him.

Emerald took Nemo’s hand and led him towards Basil’s room. He knocked on it lightly and smiled softly when Basil answered the door.

Basil pulled the older glitter troll in for a hug and held him. “Are you doing alright Emerald? I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I’m doing just fine. I have someone who wants to see you.” Emerald nudge Nemo towards his mate and stepped back to give them a little room.

Nemo clung to Basil like glue and began to sob. He was so glad Emerald seemed to know how to make him feel better. He wanted his Basil so badly.

Basil widened his eyes and held Nemo. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held his mate. “Thank you, Emerald. You have no idea what this means to me.” He rubbed Nemo’s back and sniffled.

“Happy to help you both out.” Emerald watched them snuggle. He knew how scary it was to be raped and not know what to do. He hated to see that Marlin and Branch were making them stay apart. “If you two need me for anything, I’m happy to be an ear. I know what you’re going through.”

“You have enough to worry about soon. How’s your baby?” Nemo reached over and put his hand on Emerald’s belly.

“Probably sucking the energy out of him. He should be resting.” Basil smiled softly.

“He’s big. Dad’s worried about me living alone.” Emerald got tense, feeling a contraction. “Mm…”

“You shouldn’t be alone. Especially if the baby is big.” Nemo frowned, noticing his belly tighten up. “Was that a contraction?”

Basil frowned and put his hand on Emerald’s belly. “It feels like it. You better head back to the medical pod Emerald.”

“You better go back to your room Nemo. I don’t want you in more trouble. You two take care. I’ll see you later.” He headed for the door of the bunker. He wasn’t going to wait. He didn’t want to have complications.

Nemo watched him go, and then turned to Basil. “He’s going to be a single dad. That’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not…” Basil frowned and sighed. He hated that Barley and Emerald were going to have to be single dads. He was worried about them. He nudge Nemo towards Marlin’s room. “Get going. I don’t want us to be grounded from each other forever.”

Nemo nodded and headed for Marlin’s room. He felt a little bit better, but he hated this so much.

Emerald got back to the medical pod and laid down on a bed. “Dad? I think I’m in labor…”

Gold walked over to his son and checked his progress. Sure enough, he was bleeding lightly and showing signs of having the baby soon. “I’m glad you came back. I was so worried about you. I’m going to be a grandpa today. Probably in the next hour or so.” He helped Emerald get comfortable and got ready for the birth. He had sutures ready, just in case.

About an hour later, Gold grabbed the blanket and got ready to deliver his grandson. “You’re so close Emerald. Push son…”

Emerald breathed hard and bared down. The baby immediately began causing him problems. He felt like he was being torn apart. He grasped the sides of the bed and screamed in pain.

Gold’s heart raced as he got ready to move fast. As soon as the baby was out, he cleaned him up, got him to cry, set him down in the cradle, and worked on Emerald’s tears so he didn’t bleed to death. His heart raced as he sutured his son closed. “I’m so sorry son…” He had tears in his eyes. He got him all sutured up, and then drew some of his own blood and gave it to Emerald.

Emerald was breathing hard and kept a tight hold of the side of the bed. His eyes were wide open. “That hurt so bad…” He slowly relaxed and looked at the cradle. He could see that his son was a dark teal glitter trolling, with dark green and dark purple two-toned hair. He was a big and healthy baby. He was crying loudly.

“Look at this beautiful boy. You did so good.” Gold praised his son. Emerald may not have asked to have this baby, but he had obviously eaten well and stayed healthy. This baby boy was a chunk. He put a diaper on his grandson, wrapped him up, and gently gave him to his daddy.

Emerald gazed upon his son and smiled at him. “You’re so handsome. I’m going to name you Lapis Lazuli. They will call you Doctor Lazuli, if you choose to follow in our footsteps. For now, you will be Lapis. I love you, my precious boy.” He helped set Lapis up to nurse. He caressed his son’s cheek as he suckled his first milk. “I love you unconditionally. You’re my baby boy…”


	7. Morning Sickness Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their own unfortunate perception in the world of pregnancy.

Two weeks had passed since Emerald had given birth to little Lapis Lazuli. Sapphire was the first to wake up that morning. The first thing the poor trolling did when he opened his eyes, was puke all over his bed. He widened his eyes and sat up. He scrambled to grab his wheelchair. He puked into it before he had a chance to get on it. He whimpered and looked at the mess. He didn’t want to sit in it. “Help!” He hated asking for help, but right now he needed it. He groaned and shifted to the end of the bed. He gagged and put his hand over his mouth. He didn’t have anything left in his stomach, but he was still very nauseous.

Victory heard his brother’s call. He hurried into his room and frowned. “Oh no…” He walked over to Sapphire and carefully picked him up. He hurried for the bathroom, knowing that was normally the first thing he did in the morning. He sat him down on the toilet, and then gave him a trashcan, just in case he wasn’t done puking.

Sapphire leaned back on the toilet as he peed and gagged. “Oh god, I feel so sick.”

“I’ll clean your chair.” Victory headed for Sapphire’s room. He grabbed his chair and took it to the bathroom. He began cleaning the puke off of it. He took the pillow off it so it could be washed. He looked very worried. He knew his brother might be pregnant.

Nemo hurried towards the bathroom. He widened his eyes, seeing that Sapphire was in there. He grabbed the trashcan from him and began to puke into it. He whimpered when he got a chance to catch his breath.

Basil woke up and headed for the bathroom. He felt sick. He groaned, hearing Nemo puke. He tried to find the trashcan but didn’t find it. He noticed Sapphire was on the toilet, so he heaved into the sink. He had no other choice, other than the bathroom floor. Thankfully all he had in his system was water. He hadn’t felt good last night either but had said nothing. He didn’t have dinner.

Sapphire cringed and looked at Basil and Nemo. He hoped they were at least carrying their kids and not Neptune’s. He knew if he was pregnant, he would have Neptune’s child. “We should get checked at the medical pod. Maybe it’s a virus…”

Victory got the wheelchair clean and set it next to Sapphire. “I’ll get your bedroom cleaned up.” He headed off to clean it. He was sad for his brothers and brother in law. He was worried about them.

“What are you boys doing in the same room together?!” Branch snapped, before getting a whiff of the scent of vomit. She frowned and widened her eyes. “Oh no…” She was afraid this might happen. “Let’s get you three in the living space. I’ll do pregnancy checks.” She headed for the living space.

Basil hung his head, feeling his heart break for being scolded. He wanted Nemo so badly. He got to the living space and sat down. He put his face into his hands and started to cry.

Nemo followed Basil but stayed on the other side of the room as he was. He didn’t want to be grounded from him longer, but he wanted to comfort his mate so badly.

Sapphire got on his wheelchair and made his way to the living space. He went over to Basil and pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be alright Basil.”

“Lay down Nemo. I’ll check you first.” Branch looked over at Basil and frowned. She knew he was scared. If they were pregnant, she was going to talk to Marlin about ending the punishment. She knew exactly why Basil was so upset. She’d been through it before.

Nemo laid down and looked up at Branch as she examined his belly.

Branch felt the undeniable swelling of an unborn pod. She looked up at him. “You’re pregnant sweetie.” She got up and walked over to Basil next. “Relax son.” She leaned him back and examined his belly. She cringed, feeling more then one pod. “You’re pregnant with twins Basil.” She pulled him into a hug and held him.

Basil widened his eyes. “Oh god…” He started to shake and sob. “I’m so scared.”

Nemo teared up and cried into his hand. 

Sapphire swallowed hard. He knew he had a high chance of multiples if he was pregnant too. He settled down on the floor and waited for his pregnancy check. He was nervous.

Branch noticed Sapphire shift to the floor. She went to check him. She was worried the most about him. She started to cry when she found the swollen pod. “You’re pregnant too Sapphire.” She pulled him into a hug and held him. She was shaking. She had read lots of documentation and books, and there had been a couple of pregnancies with trolls who were paralyzed. Neither of the fathers had survived the birth due to complications from their paralysis. She wasn’t going to let him die without a fight. She was already thinking of a solution. She thought if he could make it to five a half month, surgery to remove the baby might be the safest route for him and his baby. She was so worried she would lose him. She had already almost lost him before.

Sapphire was quiet. He looked worried as he was held by his mother.

Marlin came in. He had heard some of that. He looked worried. “So, they’re all pregnant?”

Nemo nodded and sat up. “Yes dad…”

Branch turned to Marlin. “I would like to end their punishment. They’re stressed out enough. I know what they’re going through. They need each other right now.

Marlin let out a deep sigh. “Alright…” He watched as Nemo bolted over to Basil and clung to him.

Basil snuggled into Nemo and cried with him. He was so scared. He hoped that all three of their babies were theirs. It wasn’t fair.

Sapphire dragged himself over and snuggled into his brother and future brother in law. He cried with them. He was very scared too.

Branch watched her boys. She moved over to them and held them. “I’m going to help you boys. I’m so sorry.”

Marlin joined in the group hug and held them all. He was worried about them. They were all so young. He hoped the best for them all.


	8. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquamarine has kept a secret from his parents.

A week after finding out that Sapphire, Basil, and Nemo were expecting, Branch settled down for dinner. It was nice to see Aquamarine and Buddy join them. Aquamarine rarely got Buddy to wake up for dinner, and he always insisted on staying close to him. The two had a close bond. She noticed something about them both this evening. They seemed to be gaining weight, and now they looked pregnant. She got up off her seat and walked over to them. She checked Buddy’s belly and widened her eyes. “When did you plan to tell me about this?!” She shot a glare at her son.

“Tell you about what?” Aquamarine looked nervous. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. They were both pregnant, but he had been terrified to tell her. Especially after everything that had happened the last two months. They were both four months along.

Buddy felt Branch’s hand on his belly. He smiled and shifted her hand to where the he felt movement. He knew Aquamarine loved feeling the movement in his belly, and although he didn’t fully understand what was going on, he knew it was good because Aquamarine loved and kissed on his belly a lot lately.

Branch felt the kick of her grandbaby in Buddy’s belly. She smiled softly and gave Buddy a gentle hug. He was a sweetheart, most of the time, and she had a feeling he was going to be a good daddy. “You don’t have to keep secrets Aquamarine. I can feel the baby moving in Buddy’s belly, and there is no way that baby is Neptune’s…”

Aquamarine shifted in his seat and put his hand on his own belly. “I was going to tell you before all the yuck happened seven weeks ago. I was scared after that that you would be very angry with me. Neither of us want to be on your bad side. Especially Buddy. He’s been terrified after Neptune raped him. I’ve been scared he would miscarry.”

“I want to be mad, but I can’t say much. I was your age when I had you and your brothers.” Branch reached over and put her hand on Aquamarine’s belly. “One pod in the each of you. That’s good. It’s stressful having multiples. Especially when your young. Your fathers and I managed though.” She looked up at him and smiled softly. “I’m going to be a grandma at thirty. I think that’s a colony record.”

“It probably is.” Aquamarine smiled and reached over to take Buddy’s hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He loved him the way he was. He didn’t care that his mate couldn’t see or hear.

“It is.” River chimed in. “I’ve read every book in this colony. There is no record of a grandma or grandpa younger than thirty-two. This is what happens when you start young. Records get held.” He penciled in that Aquamarine and Buddy were pregnant in his notepad. He then went back to eating.

“You’re going to be busy.” Branch looked up when Guy Diamond walked over. She frowned noticing he looked ticked. She backed off so he could talk to them.

“Aquamarine, you know how hard it was for us to raise you kids when we were kids ourselves. Why would you do that?!” Guy Diamond crossed his arms. He was not amused.

“I know dad, I wanted to wait, but one thing led to another, and well…” Aquamarine blushed and looked down at his belly.

“You’re going to realize that taking care of babies is not easy. Buddy can’t communicate very well, and it’s going to be hard for you. Especially since you’re still growing and learning yourself.” Guy Diamond looked over at Sapphire, Basil, and Nemo and frowned, realizing they were upset. He looked down, realizing he got mad at the wrong time and in front of the wrong trolls. “We’ll help you out, but just know it’s not easy.”

Sapphire wheeled away from the table and headed for his room. He slammed the door shut and began to cry into his hands. He was alone in all this. He didn’t have a special. He didn’t have a mate to share this difficult time with. He was very upset.

Peridot had followed his brother to the bedroom. He barely made it into the room before Sapphire slammed the door shut. He snuggled into his older brother and hugged into him. He was very worried about him.

Branch followed Sapphire as well, worried about him. She opened the door and frowned, seeing that he was crying. “Sweetie don’t take it like this. He’s mad because your brothers made grow up decisions. You had no choice. He’s not mad at you.”

“It’s not fair mom! I must do this alone. They both have mates, and I don’t!” Sapphire tensed up when she pulled him in for a hug too. “I’m so scared.” He sniffed and cried into her chest.

“You’re not alone in this son.” Branch held him and ran her hand through his hair as he cried into her chest. “We’ve all got your back.”


	9. The Little Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy gives perspective of how fragile life really is.

Two weeks later, Quill was on his way to check on his son. He had been visiting him everyday for the last month of his pregnancy. 

Barley refused to move back in with his dad and was adamant that he didn’t want to be babied. He was twenty-eight years old and felt that he was old enough to take care of it himself. It proved to be a fatal mistake. In the middle of the night, he had given birth to his son, and had bled to death before he managed to get out the door to seek help. He was on the floor, with his newborn son sprawled out in front to his daddy. Barley was gone.

Quill came in and screeched in horror. He picked up his newborn grandson and rushed towards the medical pod with him. The newborn trolling was cold to the touch but was breathing. He looked like he had tumbled when his daddy fell. He had a broken arm.

Smidge heard the screech and ran over to Barley’s flower pod. He found him and checked his pulse. He didn’t find one. He frowned and walked to his room. He got Barley’s blanket and covered him up. He hurried home to talk to Poppy and Jadice. They needed to plan a funeral.

Quill got to the medical pod. He was sobbing as he held his grandson close. “My grandson dying! I need help!” He was shaking upset.

Emerald gently took the baby and checked him over. He set the baby up in a cradle, wrapped him up, and put hot water bottles around him. “He’s very cold and his arm appears broken.” He ran his hand along the baby lightly. He was trying to get him to warm up and cry. “Where’s Barley?!”

“He’s gone.” Quill put his face into his hands and began to sob. “I should have stood firm about staying with him. He died alone…”

Emerald felt his heart sink. He swallowed hard and worked harder to stimulate the cold newborn. “You’ve got to cry baby boy. Your grandpa needs you.” He patted his bottom and flicked his foot. He was very worried about this baby.

The newborn was a maroon colored glitter trolling with red and purple two-toned hair. He moved a little bit because of the stimulation. He grimaced and let out a soft cry.

“Good boy keep fighting…” Quill walked over and sniffled. “Fight for life.”

“That’s a good baby.” Emerald patted him gently and gently picked him up. He set him up to nurse. He wasn’t sure if he had even drunk his first milk. He caressed his cheek as he suckled weakly. “That’s right, you’re a good fighter. You show us that you want to live.”

Jupiter came in and hurried over to Quill. He had tears in his eyes as he pulled his friend into a hug. He held him and cried. “Oh god, Quill…” He rubbed his back gently. “I’m so sorry…”

Quill turned to his former king and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt so guilty.

Emerald looked up at Quill and frowned. “I’ll take care of him and if you want, I’ll adopt him too, if it’s OK. What would you like to name him?”

“His name is Miracle. It’s a miracle that he survived this.” Quill sniffled and snuggled close to Jupiter. His heart was crushed. “You may adopt him, but I want visitation rights.”

“Of course, you get visitation rights. I’ve got you Miracle.” Emerald burped him, and then put him back in the cradle with the hot water bottles. “Daddy’s got you…” He inspected the baby’s arm, and then set it back in place. He gently put splints on the newborn’s arm. He was too young for a proper cast. He was going to grow too fast for it.

Miracle screamed in pain and cried loudly. He was in a lot of pain.

“I know baby boy, I know. It’s going to be OK. It’s going to get better now…” Emerald finished the splint and left Miracle’s arm alone. “I’m sorry for hurting you baby boy.”

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say good bye to Barley.

Quill had little Miracle in his arms. He had tears running down cheeks as he sang a sad song.

Emerald was right beside him with Lapis Lazuli in his arms. These boys were half-brothers, so he was glad that Quill was going to let him raise him.

Sapphire was sobbing by the casket. He was sad that Barley had passed, but it also gave him perspective of how easily this could be him. He shook as he put his hand on the casket. “Good bye friend…” He looked over at his mother, who was sobbing. 

Branch had told Barley to go away the last time she had seen him. She felt super guilty. She knew Barley was a victim, but after what Neptune did, she wasn’t letting very many trolls in the bunker. Barley included. He had just wanted to visit his friend Paprika. She really wished she could turn back time. It wasn’t fair. 

Gage walked over to Sapphire and put his hand on Sapphire’s shoulder. “Long time no see Sapphire. Are you doing alright?” He had been worried about him, but Branch wasn’t letting her kids go outside the bunker, and wasn’t letting very many trolls in. He missed his friend.

“No, I’m not alright.” Sapphire looked up at Gage and sniffled. “I’m pregnant. I’m afraid I’m going to die like Barley.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

“No, you won’t die. I won’t allow it.” Gage hugged into Sapphire and rubbed his back. “You’re going to live.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

“There is no documentation of a troll surviving paralysis and birth. I’m doomed.” Sapphire sobbed into Gage. He was already scared, and Barley’s death had frightened him. He didn’t want to die.

“You’re not going to die. You’re going to change history Sapphire. I’m going to make sure of it.” Gage sniffled and held him. He was determined to make sure Sapphire lived. They were not going to lose another father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Quill sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5eFPivMTDE


	10. Gifts From A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie tries very hard to get back on Branch’s good side.

A week after Barley’s death, Biggie was on his way to the bunker. He had goodies in a backpack and in a basket. Sable stayed home to watch their two boys. He was really hoping to win Branch’s heart again. He missed visiting with his friends. It hadn’t been the same since Neptune had shattered Branch’s trust. He smiled softly when Creek answered the door. “I came with peace offerings…”

“She might kick you out Biggie…” Creek warned as he let his buddy in. He headed for the living space. He knew Biggie was a huge sweetheart, but Branch had been super sensitive lately. He didn’t think she would allow him to visit. She wasn’t even letting Gage come in, and Sapphire had been begging for him to come into the bunker. Gage was a huge sweetheart too.

Biggie followed him and set the goodies down in the kitchen. He unpacked ice cream, chocolate, taffy, and pie. He looked up when Branch came in. He swallowed hard and looked down at Mr. Dinkles. He was in his right arm. “Mr. Dinkles misses Berry.”

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles looked down at Berry, who had followed Branch into the kitchen.

“Berry misses him too.” Branch picked her up and walked over. She hugged Biggie lightly, so that the worm siblings could have a moment to snuggle. “I miss Biggie too, but I’m terrified.” She stepped back and looked at Berry. She was starting to shake. “I’m not sure who to trust anymore.”

Biggie hugged her back and took her hand gently. “I would never hurt you. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore Biggie. He was a close friend. He babysat my children. I worry he molested them. I’m scared he raped more then he admitted to. I’m scared he raped me. I’m petrified that someone else will hurt me and my family. I’m afraid to trust again.” Branch cried into her hand. She was an emotional mess.

“You’re afraid your baby is his?” Biggie could see that she was pregnant again.

Branch nodded and snuggled into Biggie. “Yes! He raped my brother! What would have stopped him from raping me too?!” She was very worried that Neptune got her too. “It’s not fair. He hurt my babies. He hurt my friends. He hurt my family. I’m so stressed out…”

“Come here mama.” Biggie hugged her and moved towards the container of ice cream. He let her go and scooped her up some ice cream, and put some blackberry topping on it. He handed her the bowl and rubbed her back. “No matter what happens, we’re all here for you.”

“Thank you, Biggie.” Branch went to put a bite in her mouth, when Basil came into the room. She hovered over the bowl and took several bites quickly, before wrestling with her son over the bowl. “Get your own Basil! He brought over a container of it!”

Basil tickled Branch and tried hard to steal a bite. He was going to get his own but was giving his mama a hard time. He yelped when she suddenly nailed him in the manhood. He groaned and teared up.

“Ouch…” Biggie cringed. He made Basil a bowl and waited a moment to hand it to him.

Branch huffed and went back to eating her ice cream. She didn’t nail him hard. She just wanted him to stop. There was plenty and she wanted a bowl for herself.

Basil rubbed himself a few times and groaned. “That hurt…” He complained before grabbing a bowl and helping himself.

Biggie shrugged and went to find someone to give the bowl to. He saw Meadow and smiled. He gave him the bowl and headed back into the kitchen.

“Thank you, Biggie.” Meadow smiled and began to eat the ice cream.

Branch finished her ice cream and looked up when Biggie came back. “Are you pregnant too Biggie?” He looked a little different.

“Yeah, I’m due in a few more weeks.” Biggie smiled softly. “I’m nervous, but Sable and I have wanted another baby…”

Basil walked over and put his hand on Biggie’s belly. He felt a kick. “Hello little one.” He had a huge grin on his face. Biggie and Sable made little sweethearts.

“Please stay safe.” Branch looked down. She still felt guilty for snapping at Barley. She didn’t like that she was mean to him right before he died.

“Don’t worry. Sable’s going to make sure I stay safe. We plan to go to the medical pod as soon as I feel the first contraction.” Biggie pulled her into a hug and held her. “Try to relax, alright?” He was worried she would miscarry.

“I’m not sure if I will ever be able to relax again.” Branch put her ear on his belly and smiled softly as the baby pressed again her cheek. “I love you Biggie…” She sniffled. She decided he was welcome back into her circle. She knew he would never hurt her.


	11. A Lovely Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage finally manages to get into the bunker to visit Sapphire.

Gage was on his way to the bunker. A couple of weeks had passed by. He was trying so hard to check on Sapphire, but his attempts only ended in him getting shooed away. He looked nervous when he heard the door unlock. He smiled softly when Guy Diamond answered the door. “Good evening Guy Diamond. Can Sapphire come out?” He looked hopeful.

“Gage…I’ve told you multiple times why Branch doesn’t want trolls coming in or out…” Guy Diamond sighed softly. Gage was as stubborn as his father, Citrine.

“I know, but I miss him.” Gage looked down and frowned. “Please, I want to make sure he’s alright…”

Guy Diamond sighed and motioned him to come in. “If Branch kicks you out, listen to her. She’s already on edge. I don’t want her stressing more.”

“Yes sir…” Gage ran towards Sapphire’s room. He found him working on his wheelchair in his room. He pulled Sapphire into a hug and held him. “I missed you so much!”

Sapphire suddenly got pulled from his work. He looked at Gage and smiled. “They let you in? About time…” He hugged into Gage and snuggled into him. “I missed my best friend…”

“I missed you too.” Gage got up and closed the door. He locked it, and then walked over and sat down. He didn’t want anyone disturbing them. He took Sapphire’s hand and sniffled. “Sapphire, I’ve done some thinking since I found out you’re pregnant, and I don’t want you going through this alone. Will you be mine? I’ll take care of you for the rest of your life. Whether it’s soon, which I hope not, or later at old age…”

“Gage…” Sapphire looked surprised. “I might not be able to provide you with children. My plumbing doesn’t work like others, and it won’t be safe for me to have more children. I’ve thought of having my pod removed so I won’t be in danger of dying again…”

“It’s alright if we can’t have kids.” Gage smiled at him. “I want you safe.” He looked down at Sapphire’s crouch. “Are you able to get an erection?” He wondered what Sapphire meant by his mention about his penis.

“I can get an erection. I have no control over it actually.” Sapphire blushed.

“Then you might still be able to make babies.” Gage looked optimistic. “But if you can’t it’s alright. I’m not worried about it.”

“Are you sure?” Sapphire looked worried. He wanted Gage happy too.

“I’m sure.” Gage reached in and tested a kiss.

Sapphire groaned and kissed him back. “I can feel pressure, but that’s about it. I might not be very exciting in bed…”

“Relax Sapphire. It’s going to be alright.” Gage kissed him again. “I can do all the work.”

“Naw, I can do some of the work. I have hands and a mouth that still work just fine.” Sapphire reached down and began rubbing Gage’s member gently. He kissed Gage passionately and murmured that he was glad Gage took him as a mate. He had been so worried he was going to ride this hard stuff alone.

Gage moaned and reached his hand down to Sapphire’s member. He took it in his hand and rubbed it gently. He could feel it swell in his hand. “Mine…”

“Mmhmm…” Sapphire reached down and began giving Gage head. He licked his tip with his tongue and shuddered in delight when he tasted precum. “That’s good…”

Gage breathed in sharply and moaned. He repositioned Sapphire so he was over his erection. He pushed himself over his member and shivered as he felt Sapphire’s length fill him. He began thrusting his hips. “That feels so good.” He reached down and kissed Sapphire down his neck and chest. He was very pleased.

Sapphire felt the pressure and shivered when Gage kissed down his neck. He gasped when Gage began suckling on his ear. His ears were very sensitive.

Gage noticed Sapphire liked his ear licked and suckled. He played with his ear with his tongue as he moved his hips slowly. He shuddered, feeling Sapphire’s member twitch inside him. “I think your plumbing works just fine Sapphire…” He licked his lips and smiled down at him. “I love you…” He kissed him over and over again. He was very happy that Sapphire accepted him.

Sapphire made happy noises. He may have not had feeling in his lower half, but Gage was giving him plenty of stimulation above his spinal injury to make this worthwhile. He appreciated that. He squeaked, feeling pressure down in his core. He looked worried that he may have peed, but what he smelled was cum. He tried to relax.

“I think you just cummed.” Gage purred softly. “You’ve claimed me Sapphire.” Gage continued rocking his hips. He was a very happy boy.

The two teenagers continued mating for a few hours. Gage tried different positions with Sapphire. Both boys were very happy with each other. Once they were done, both of them got into the bed and snuggled up with each other. They looked forward to a bright and happy future as a family.


	12. A Protective Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy Diamond finds out what Gage and Sapphire had done and has a bone to pick with his son.

Not long after settling into bed for snuggles, there was a knock at Sapphire’s door. He was snuggled up to Gage. “Yes?”

“It’s dinner time.” Basil hummed as he made his way towards the kitchen. He heard his brother’s moans but hadn’t said a word. He knew Sapphire had been petrified, so he was happy that his brother had found a mate to enjoy. No one knew if he would survive his baby being born. So many things could go wrong. It was really scary. He wanted his brother to enjoy life.

“I better go, or mom will send out a search party. She’s been very protective of me lately.” Sapphire kissed Gage, and then shifted into his wheelchair. He wheeled over, unlocked the door, and headed for the bathroom to clean up and go pee. He was starting to feel pressure.

Gage followed him. He was messy from cum and light amounts of blood. He wanted to get cleaned up too.

Guy Diamond saw them making their way to the bathroom. He headed over, surprised that Gage was still in the bunker. He didn’t think Branch would allow it this long. He frowned, picking up the scent of mating. “Are you serious?! What the fuck did you boys do?!” He wasn’t thrilled that their teenage boys were all having sex at such a young age. He had tried explaining to them multiple times that having a family while young was rough. It seemed the only ones who had listened so far was Meadow, Victory, Keith, and Current.

“We had a good fuck dad. I’m going to go clean up so we can go have dinner.” Sapphire got into the bathroom and went to shut the door, but Guy Diamond stopped him from shutting it. “Dad! Privacy! I’ve got to take a piss!”

This was not the first time Gage had seen Sapphire’s rage. He was used to it. There had been more then once the rage had been directed towards him when they were kids because he tried helping a little too much. He was a lot like Citrine. Always trying to help out, even when unprovoked. He just walked into the bathroom, grabbed a clean washcloth, and began cleaning up his hole and manhood quietly. He didn’t seem the least bit concerned over Guy Diamond’s rage either. Sapphire came by his frisky and feisty attitude naturally. Both his parents were spitfires, and he seemed to get a heavy dose from them both.

“I’ve tried to tell you boys, raising children while young is very rough! Why are you not listening?!” Guy Diamond was pissed. He kept a firm hold of the door.

“Like I have a choice if I have kids or not?! I’m pregnant with a rapist’s baby dad! So, what if Gage has a baby with me too?! It might be his only chance to have a baby with me! I might die! He loves me dad! He’s going to be so heart broken if I die having my baby! Let me at least give him the gift of life before I lose my life!” Sapphire sneered at his father. He frowned when a long stream of urine began flowing out of him. He cursed and flushed. He couldn’t stop it. “Damn it, dad! I said I had to go!”

Guy Diamond jumped back when Sapphire began to pee. He grumbled and went to grab a towel. He came back and covered up the puddle. It wasn’t the first time Sapphire had had an accident, so he was quite use to that.

Gage got cleaned up, and then rinsed out the washcloth and soaped it up. He gave it to Sapphire so he could clean up too. He wasn’t alarmed by the accident. Sapphire refused to use diapers and had little control. He got his warning and that was it. He didn’t have a lot of time after that to go.

Branch had heard everything. She came over and crossed her arms. “Cool your jets, both of you!” She grabbed Guy Diamond by the ear and led him towards the kitchen. “He’s got a mate. Now leave him alone! He’s going through enough, without you breathing down his neck.” She let him go outside of the kitchen. “We might lose him! Let him enjoy the last few months of his life! Damn it, Guy! I know you’re protective, but so am I! I remember how scary it was to be pregnant and not have a mate! Hell, you watched me go through that when I was pregnant with Basil. I didn’t know it, but the day I had my eldest son, I was surrounded by trolls whom I have come to love and cherish! Don’t take that away from our son!” She flushed, feeling a little hand touch her. She turned and looked at Peridot. She had recently told him that he was a product of rape. 

At eleven years old, Peridot had been pushing hard to learn more as to why he looked especially different from his siblings. He was the only rainbow baby in the family, except for it appeared Basil may have had rainbow in his blood line because of his heterochromia eyes, but Peridot knew he was a product of rape too. The trolling was smart, but he was also scared. It worried him when his parents fought. “Please don’t fight.” He had overheard more then once that his brothers had been raped. He was sad that his nephews might be products of rape, but he was a good boy. He knew these babies would be good boys too.

Guy Diamond had a guilty look on his face. He pulled his wife and son to him. He held them and frowned. “I’m sorry. I’m just as scared as you all are. I don’t want to lose our boy.”

“I don’t want to lose him either, but we have to let him live and enjoy his life, whether it’s for the next three months, or if it’s the next fifty or sixty years. We need to let him go. I know he’s still our baby. He will always be our baby, but if we don’t let him enjoy his life, we may lose him completely. I don’t want that.” Branch had tears in her eyes. “Please let him be.”

Peridot sniffled and gave his mama and papa a hug. He then headed for the bathroom, where he had heard Sapphire yelling. He saw that he was finishing cleaning up the mess. He pulled his brother into a hug and snuggled into his chest. “I got mama and papa to stop fighting. I love you, big brother.”

Sapphire pulled Peridot into his lap and held him. “I love you too little brother. It’s alright. Fighting is normal and healthy in a family. It means we all have an opinion. We won’t all always get along.” He awkwardly began wheeling towards the kitchen with Peridot in his lap. His little brother was not so little anymore, and it was hard to maneuver the chair with him in it. He turned the corner and squealed when the chair began to tip over.

Gage was right there and corrected the chair before it tipped over. He didn’t want his pregnant mate to fall. He smiled at the family as they all looked at them. He smiled and gave Sapphire a kiss, before walking towards the table with him. He was a part of their family now. It was a busy family, full of love and feisty trolls, but he wasn’t going to have it any other way.


	13. A Silent Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy surprises everyone.

A week later, Buddy woke up in a cold sweat. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He was soon done. He made his way towards the kitchen. He had his hand on his swollen belly. He felt very off. He got a glass of water and took a drink. He was five months and two weeks along. His baby was ready to come out. He was having contractions but didn’t realize what he was feeling. He began searching for Aquamarine. He found him in the living space by the fire. He snuggled into him and closed his eyes. He was in pain but didn’t make a sound. Making too much noise use to get him in trouble.

Aquamarine felt his mate snuggle into him. He smiled and turned to kiss him. He smiled and ran his hand though Buddy’s baby pink hair. “You’re clammy…” He looked a little worried. “I hope you’re not coming down with something.”

Buddy kissed him back and swallowed hard. He cuddled into his mate and got tense during another contraction.

Aquamarine frowned when he got tense. He put his hand on his mate’s belly and cringed, feeling it tighten. “It’s alright Buddy. We got this. Mom! Dads!” He helped Buddy to his feet and held him close. “I’ve got you…”

Buddy stood up and held Aquamarine’s hand. He was really nervous. His belly hurt a lot. He remained silent as another contraction came.

Branch came into the living space and frowned, seeing Aquamarine’s worried expression. “What’s wrong?”

Creek and Guy Diamond came into the room too. They looked worried.

“I think Buddy is in labor.” Aquamarine began to lead Buddy towards the door. He was going to take him to the medical pod. He wasn’t going to risk his mate’s health and safety.

“I’m coming with you.” Branch put on a coat and put on a scarf. She was nervous and excited. Buddy was having her first grandbaby.

“I’ve got him.” Creek gently picked up the nervous boy. He began carrying him towards the door.

Guy Diamond followed and opened the door for Creek. He was nervous too. This was his first grandson.

Buddy squeaked when he got picked up. He felt Creek’s face. He wanted to make sure he knew who had him. He didn’t like when he was carried, but he did appreciate it at that moment. He was hurting. He was hoping they would take the pain away. He bit his bottom lip, feeling pressure and lots of pain. He grasped onto Creek and held back crying out.

Aquamarine held Buddy’s hand and widened his eyes when Buddy held his hand tightly. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze back.

Creek got Buddy to the medical pod. “Gold!” He gently set Buddy down and widened his eyes when he saw a tuft of hair. “This baby is coming out right now!”

Gold hurried over with a blanket and got ready to deliver the baby. He didn’t touch, fearing that Buddy would freak out.

Buddy squirmed in the bed and made painful faces but remained quiet. He was so scared he would be in trouble. He reached down and felt around for the source of the pressure and pain. He felt hair and a tiny head. He realized then that he was giving birth. He pushed the baby out, and sighed in relief, feeling instant relief. He was still sore, but he felt much better. He whimpered, realizing someone had grabbed his baby. He felt around for him. That was his baby! He wanted him back!

Aquamarine had a huge smile on his face as he watched Gold clean their first-born son. He reached over and kissed Buddy. “It’s alright daddy. He’ll give him back. Give him a minute to get our boy to cry.”

“He’s beautiful.” Branch had tears in her eyes as she watched Gold work on her grandson. He was a light blue, almost white glitter baby with pastel purple hair. He began letting out soft cries as Gold cleaned him. She pulled out a camera from her hair and began taking pictures. She wanted to have keepsakes for this moment. “Hello precious boy…”

Guy Diamond’s eyes were wide open. “He didn’t make a sound. Not a peep. Wow!” He’s never seen a parent give birth before without making at least a little bit of noise.

Gold got the baby clean and put a diaper on him. He gently gave him to Buddy and helped him get his newborn to nurse. “He’s adorable.”

Buddy was tense while his baby was away from him. He wanted him back. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was worried they were going to take him away. He grunted and pointed to his belly. He flushed, getting impatient. He looked relieved when Gold set him on his chest. He put his hand on his baby’s face and inspected him. He felt the little one latch. He made happy noises as he felt his son nurse. He held him and smiled. He had a baby. He was proud and happy.

“He looks like a Cloud. He’s a handsome boy.” Aquamarine gave Buddy another kiss, and then ran his hand through their son’s hair. “Our baby…”

Biggie came in with Sable. He had his hand on his belly. He removed his pants and got into a bed. His eyes were as wide as they could get. He was in labor. “Never again! I can’t!” He hated the sight of blood and was freaking out. He’d been through this before, but he was never going to get use to this. “Oh god! I hate blood!” He whimpered and bared down, feeling the urge to push.

“He didn’t faint this time?” Creek walked over and smiled softly. He was glad Biggie made it to the medical pod this time.

“No, he did faint, but he woke up before it was too late to go to the medical pod this time.” Sable grabbed Biggie’s hand and held it. “I know you hate blood sweetie.”

“He’s going to share Cloud’s birthday.” Branch smiled from where she was. She gushed over her grandson. She was a proud grandma.

Gold grabbed a blanket and hurried over. He could see that Biggie was pushing. He caught a dark blue boy as he was born. He had light blue hair. He cried as he was cleaned up. “My goodness, you came out fast.” 

Biggie breathed hard and looked over at Gold as he cleaned his son. He looked relieved. “Is he alright?” He was worried since he had fainted. He gasped and grasped the sides of the bed. “Oh god! I think I have another baby coming!” He looked shocked. They were not expecting twins.

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Gold gave the baby to Sable and caught the second baby as he was born. He was a white glitter trolling with light blue hair. He cleaned him up as he cried. “Beautiful twin boys.”

“He looks like you, Sable.” Creek grinned. “Three birthdays to celebrate. That’s exciting!”

“Cloud will have playmates his age.” Aquamarine smiled and went to take Cloud to burp him. He chuckled when he realized Buddy had a death grip on their son. He helped Buddy sit up and patted their son’s back so he could get excess air out of his tummy.

Buddy flushed and made an angry sound when Aquamarine tried to pick up the baby. He didn’t want anyone else taking him away. He realized it was Aquamarine and relaxed a little bit. He leaned in him as Aquamarine showed him how to burp their baby.

“Buddy is going to be a good dad. Look at how protective he is already…” Branch smiled wide. She was proud of her son and son in law.

“He did a good job.” Aquamarine smiled when Cloud burped. He crawled into the bed and snuggled with Buddy. He couldn’t wait to have his own baby. It was going to be tough, but they had each other. They were going to make this work.

Biggie and Sable talked it over and decided to name their twins Juniper and Goji. Biggie set them up to nurse and smiled at their babies. He was a lot more relaxed now that they were born.

Branch sat back in a chair and watched her son with his baby. She couldn’t be prouder, and this helped her relax considerably. She couldn’t wait to see what the future held.


	14. No Touchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy is a very protective first-time daddy.

Later that day, Buddy came home with Aquamarine and Cloud. He settled down on the couch and snuggled with his newborn son. He had instantly taken to fatherhood and hadn’t let his son go since he was born hours earlier. He let Aquamarine help him with feeding and changing him, but he didn’t stop touching his baby as he was shown how to do his basic care. He was so worried his son was going to be taken again. He didn’t understand why he had been taken away when he was first born. It had scared him. He didn’t want his baby stolen. He even pushed hands away unless it was Aquamarine. He knew Aquamarine wouldn’t take his son away.

Peridot came running over and gazed upon his nephew. He reached over and touched his back. “Hello Cloud. I’m uncle Peridot.” He smiled up at Buddy and Aquamarine. “He’s so cute.”

Basil rubbed his hands together and walked over to Buddy. He went to pick up the baby. He frowned when Buddy didn’t let him go.

Buddy sneered and pushed Peridot’s hands away. He slapped Basil’s hand away when he felt him try to take his baby. He made angry noises and held his son to his chest. He wasn’t happy that more trolls were trying to pick Cloud up.

“Leave him alone. Let him bond with his baby, and then you can all gush over him. He’s a little jumpy right now.” Aquamarine snuggled beside Buddy and rubbed his shoulders gently. He knew Buddy was nervous. He didn’t blame him one bit. It had to be scary not being able to hear or see what was going on, and no one could properly reassure him that his baby was safe.

Basil pouted and sat down by Aquamarine. “I want to hold my nephew.” He tried to sneak his hand over. He caressed Cloud’s thigh gently. He didn’t understand why Buddy was being so protective.

Peridot put his hand on Aquamarine’s belly. “Will he let us hold your baby?”

Buddy groaned and snuggled into Aquamarine. He was tired and sore.

“Probably not, but don’t worry. He’s going to have to sleep at some point, and that will be a good time to hold the baby.” Aquamarine smiled and moved Peridot’s hand to where he felt movement.

“I’m starting to really feel movement in my belly now too.” Basil put his hand on his belly. His babies were both awake and wriggling in his belly. It was the oddest sensation to him.

Nemo wondered over and smiled. He sat by Basil and put his hand on his belly. He loved feeling the twins move. He was really hoping the babies were his and not Neptune’s. He looked over at Cloud and smiled. “Aquamarine and Buddy made a very handsome boy. He’s so cute…”

“Hello babies.” Peridot kissed Basil’s belly, and then ran towards Sapphire’s bedroom to let him know that Aquamarine was home with Buddy and Cloud.

River came over and smiled. “He’s so cute.” He reached over and rubbed the baby’s back. He frowned when Buddy pushed his hand away.

Meadow came over next and caressed the baby’s cheek. “Hello cutie pie.”

Victory ran over and squealed in delight. “He’s so cute!” He tried to pick him up and yelped when Buddy smacked his hand away.

“Boys! Give Buddy some room!” Branch started shooing the overly excited boys away from their brother in law and nephew. She was just as protective of Basil when he was first born. She completely understood. “Go on, go find something else to do. He’s going to be available to hold later, when Buddy is ready to share him.”

Buddy got up and stumbled a bit, when he tripped over Keith. He held his son tight but was able to keep his footing. He growled as he headed for the bedroom. He was tired of everyone trying to touch his baby.

Keith got plowed over. He stumbled back a bit and watched his brother in law head for the bedroom. “Aww, I didn’t get a good look at him.”

“He’s not going anywhere Keith. Give him time.” Aquamarine followed Buddy into the bedroom, and then locked the door so they could have some privacy.

Sapphire barely got a glance before Buddy got into the bedroom. He sighed and sat back in his chair. “I love you Aquamarine.” He smiled at his brother as he passed and watched him go into his bedroom.

Buddy settled down in bed and put Cloud on his chest. He sighed tiredly and rubbed the baby’s back gently. He could feel him breathing. He closed his eyes and yawned. He was tired from the birth. He was so ready for a nap.

Aquamarine snuggled up to Buddy and closed his eyes. He was tired too. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. It had been a busy day for them both.


	15. Communication Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquamarine goes into labor, and Buddy gets all sorts of excited.

It wasn’t for two more weeks, until Aquamarine felt the first of his contractions. By this time the six months along trolling was so ready not to be pregnant anymore. He was very uncomfortable. He put his hand on his belly and grimaced. He waited for the pain to ease, and then got up off the couch. He walked towards the kitchen, where he had seen Buddy go. He grabbed his mate’s hand and put Buddy’s hand on his belly. He winced during another contraction.

Buddy looked confused at first, until he felt Aquamarine’s belly tighten up. He reached up and felt Aquamarine’s face. He frowned, feeling that his facial expression expressed pain. He had little Cloud in his hair. He let out a whimper. He knew how much that hurt.

“I’m alright Buddy. It’s OK.” Aquamarine led him towards his parent’s room. He knocked on the door. “Mom, dads, I’m in labor.”

Branch got out of bed and yawned. She knew this was coming, but she had just laid down for the night. She rubbed her eyes and began getting dressed. She was going to be thirty-one in a week. She was now going to have two grandsons while thirty, but she was expecting that. She opened the door and smiled at Aquamarine. “Let’s get you to the medical pod.”

Creek got up and stretched out. He got dressed and tried to wake Guy Diamond. He wasn’t surprised when his mate didn’t wake up. That troll was often dead to the world when he slept. “I’ll come get you a little later grandpa.” He headed out the door with his son, wife, and son in law.

Buddy looked worried as he walked with Aquamarine. He held his hand and squeezed it gently, like he remembered Aquamarine doing to him. He put his hand on his belly and rubbed it gently. He didn’t like that his mate was in pain, but at the same time he was excited. He knew what this meant.

Aquamarine stopped half way to the medical pod. He grimaced and snuggled up to Buddy.

“You’re doing a good job Aquamarine.” Branch reassured and rubbed her son’s back.

Creek gently picked Aquamarine up and carried him the rest of the way. It was way too cold to have a baby outside. He was worried that Aquamarine might have his baby soon.

Buddy kept a hold of Aquamarine’s hand and walked with them.

Once at the medical pod and settled, Aquamarine groaned and squeezed his mate’s hand. “Oh god, it hurts so bad…”

“It’s so worth it though.” Branch ran her hand through his light blue hair.

Emerald walked over and checked Aquamarine’s progress. “You have an hour or two. I’ll get ready.” He set up to welcome the newborn.

Buddy had a huge smile on his face as he got his hand down in Aquamarine’s business. He wanted to know where the baby was. He didn’t feel him. He inspected Aquamarine’s belly next. He could feel it tighten up again. He frowned and rubbed it gently.

Aquamarine couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Oh god…” He put his hand on his mate’s hand. “My goofball…”

“He’s eager…” Creek chuckled and sat by Aquamarine’s bedside. “He’s excited. It’s all over his face right now.”

“His baby came out so fast, I can’t say I blame him for being a little confused.” Branch hummed softly and messaged Aquamarine’s scalp. “Deep breaths son.”

Roughly an hour later, Aquamarine took Buddy’s hand. He placed it on the top of the baby’s head. He could feel pressure. “Emerald, get the blanket ready.”

Buddy grinned and made happy noises. His second son was coming out. He kept his hand there and waited. He was very excited.

Emerald came over and watched Buddy. He smiled, seeing that Buddy was being very gentle. “Are you going to catch him Buddy?”

Branch watched on and smiled. “It looks like it Emerald.”

Aquamarine let out a cry as he began pushing. The baby was big and healthy. He breathed in and out and bared down hard. He screamed in pain as his son was born. He looked down at his newborn and groaned. “Oh god, that was so painful!”

Buddy had caught their son as he was born. He held him close as he let out loud healthy cries. He was a white glitter baby with pink hair. He got tense as Emerald began cleaning the baby. He didn’t let their son go.

“I’m just cleaning him Buddy. Can I see him?” Emerald tried to take the baby to check him over, but Buddy wasn’t letting him go. He chuckled and wiped the baby’s face. “He’s a beautiful baby.” He turned to Aquamarine and checked him. He saw that Aquamarine had torn while giving birth. He got the sutures. “I’ve got to stitch you up Aqua. He was a big baby and he tore you up a little.” He began stitching him up.

“He looks like his daddy.” Creek smiled and watched Buddy gush over his son.

“Is he going to let Aquamarine have him is the question.” Branch giggled and held Aquamarine’s hand while he was stitched up.

“Naw, he’ll give me my baby soon. I think he was worried that our son would be taken away like Cloud was two weeks ago.” Aquamarine didn’t want to hold the baby at the moment anyway. He was grimaced as he was stitched up.

Buddy walked over to Aquamarine’s head and showed him his baby. He smiled and set the newborn on Aquamarine’s chest and set him up to nurse.

The newborn was still a little bit messy but was just fine. He latched onto his daddy and began to nurse.

Aquamarine let Branch’s hand go and held his son. He smiled as his baby nursed. “Hello sweetheart. Your name is Pearl.” He was tired, but so glad that everything went relatively smoothly.

Emerald finished suturing Aquamarine, and then moved over and finished cleaning Pearl. He toweled Buddy dry where he had held the baby, and then backed off to give them room. He sat down in a chair, hearing his own babies fuss, and pulled out little Miracle. He had both babies with him. He began feeding his fussing adoptive son quietly. Once Miracle had a good latch, he set Lapis Lazuli up to nurse next. He watched Aquamarine and Buddy quietly. He quietly wished he had that, but he hadn’t found the right mate yet. So far, he was being a fantastic father to his two boys.

Branch watched her son and son in law. She was so proud. She put her own hand on her swollen belly. She was due in another month. She hoped that this baby was Guy Diamond or Creek’s baby. She was still incredibly worried that he was Neptune’s baby.


	16. Royal Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prairie pulls a move that breaks everyone’s hearts.

A week later, everyone began to gather for birthday parties. Branch still wasn’t letting many trolls in the bunker, but she did go above ground to celebrate. Sky and she were turning thirty-one. Chamomile, Parsley, Kelvin, Periwinkle, and Peridot were turning twelve. Topaz was turning six. 

Prairie approached his nephew Chamomile and smiled. “I have a present on the top of the Troll Tree for you.”

“You do?” Chamomile smiled and walked over to the base of the tree. He began making his way up.

Prairie smirked and followed the young boy. He had something else in mind. He wanted to be king, but that meant that he was going to have to eliminate competition. He was going to push Chamomile off and make it look like an accident.

Parsley saw Chamomile going up the tree. He had overheard that his brother was going to get a present. He was jealous and decided to follow.

Poppy saw his boys following his little brother. A look of concern crossed his face as he too, followed the three of them up the tree. He didn’t trust his brother. It was part of what had him on edge when Sapphire and Basil killed Neptune. He was afraid Sapphire and Basil may have given his brother ideas. Prairie was not a trustworthy trolling.

Once at the top of the tree, Chamomile looked around. He didn’t see anything special up there. He turned to Prairie and gasp when he grabbed his arm. He screamed when his uncle swung him off the tree. He tried to grab a branch with his hair but kept missing them. He landed on the ground and died instantly.

Parsley stopped where he was at. He wasn’t as fast as his brother was, so he hadn’t made it to the top yet. His father was higher than he was. He screamed and made his way back down the tree. “Chamomile!!!”

Poppy widened his eyes when he saw his own little brother throw his son off the tree. He sobbed when he watched his baby land on the ground with a thud. He turned and hurried the rest of the way up the tree. Prairie was going to die for that.

Prairie was up there waiting. He grabbed his brother and held him over the edge. “Long live the king!” He threw his brother off the edge of the tree and watched Poppy plummet towards the ground.

Poppy screamed as he made his way down towards the ground. He stretched out his hair and grabbed a branch. He wrapped his hair around it and widened his eyes as he went straight for the tree trunk. He slammed into it hard, breaking his arms and ribs in the process. He swung a bit, before coming to rest on the branch. He was shaking in pain.

Panic erupted as parents escorted their children away from the scene. Scouts, warriors, Smidge, and Jadice all swarmed the tree. Smidge grabbed a bow and arrows. He made his way up the tree with it. He found Prairie and took aim. He hit him right in the heart. “Die mother fucker!” He was pissed. He had watched Prairie throw his son off the tree. He watched the evil prince collapse. He turned and hurried to where he saw Poppy was being rescued.

Jupiter had picked up Chamomile and took him to the medical pod. It was clear the poor boy had died, but he didn’t want anymore trolls seeing the mangled child.

Parsley watched Jupiter leave with his brother. Tears ran down his cheeks as he made his way to where Poppy was. He was shaking.

Poppy was pulled to the safety of a branch. He was bleeding internally. “Take care of our kingdom. I love you all so much…” He had a feeling he was dying.

“Don’t talk like that. You’ll make it.” Jadice had tears in his eyes. He picked up Parsley when he approached and walked towards the medical pod. He was very scared.

Scouts carried Poppy to the medical pod. They placed him on the bed and stepped back.

Smidge followed them. He took Poppy’s hand and sobbed. “Don’t leave us.”

Poppy took a shaky breath and looked at his mates. He whispered that he loved them, before taking his last breath. His injuries had just been too great.

Gold tried to save Poppy, but it became clear quickly that their king wasn’t going to make it. He tried until his pulse vanished. He stepped back and hung his head in respect and sadness. Their king was gone.

Jadice held Parsley and sobbed. He ran his hand through Parsley’s blue green hair. “Oh my god no…”

Parsley sobbed into Jadice. His daddy was gone. He was devastated.

Smidge sniffled and cried over Poppy’s shoulder. His heart was broken. “Oh my god…”

Gold was about to cover Poppy, when he made a realization. Poppy’s belly was slightly enlarged and he appeared to be pregnant. He cursed and hurried Poppy to the back room. He locked the door behind him. He was pretty sure if Poppy was pregnant, the baby was dead, but he had to try. He opened Poppy up and removed a tiny yelllow baby with bright pink hair. He was dwarfed sized and dangerously premature. He worked on him. “Come on baby, I know daddy had a bad accident, but you got to live for us, alright?”

After a lot of stimulation, the micro preemie began to let out soft weak cries. He looked like he might bruise from the impact from the tree. He was hurting and not happy to be out of the warmth of the pod.

Smidge looked at Jadice when Gold took Poppy back. He was very confused. He sniffled and widened his eyes when he heard cries of a newborn baby. “Did you know he was pregnant?!”

“No…” Jadice sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. He looked sad and very worried. Poppy didn’t look pregnant, so he knew the baby had to be very tiny.

Gold came out with the baby. He gently gave him to Smidge and frowned. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save Poppy.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

“Hello son. Your name is Hope.” Smidge sniffled and cradled the tiny infant. He was heartbroken. He already planned to ask Aquamarine to nurse his tiny son. “Hope that the future will be better from this day forward. Your father and brother’s murderer is dead son. You’re safe now…”

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say good bye to their king and prince. It was now clear that Parsley would take over as king when he turned twenty-one. Everyone was gray as they mourned the death of two great trolls. Their hearts were crushed.


	17. Protective Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch makes a promise to Smidge and Jadice.

About an hour after Poppy and Chamomile’s funeral, Guy Diamond was carrying Branch towards the medical pod. He had a very worried expression on his face. Branch was in labor and very tense.

“I’m not going to make it!” Branch let out a sob. She didn’t want her son born outside. She grasped onto Guy Diamond and sobbed. She had been ignoring the pain of labor for hours and wasn’t able to hide it anymore. Guy Diamond had scooped her up and ran towards the medical pod. He was protective and wanted her safe. He wanted the baby safe too. He was early.

“You’re going to make it.” Creek reassured her. He got the medical pod door open and hurried towards a bed.

Guy Diamond set Branch down gently.

Branch started taking her pants off the moment they got into the medical pod. As soon as she was on the bed she reached down and grabbed her baby by the shoulders. She pulled him up and breathed hard. She had hardly made it in there. “Oh my god…” She sobbed and rubbed his little back gently.

The tiny lavender colored boy looked just like Creek, except his nose was lavender like Branch’s nose. He was three weeks early and struggled to take his first breaths.

Gold had been tending to Hope when Branch came in. He gently set the tiny prince down and hurried over to her. He began cleaning the little boy up gently. He took him away and worked on getting him to breathe. He was struggling. “Come on baby, cry for me.”

Creek frowned and watched with wide eyes. Branch had almost had her baby at home, like she had done with the quadruplets. He didn’t like her having the babies at home.

Guy Diamond covered Branch up and looked over at Gold. He looked worried.

“He isn’t breathing!” Branch sobbed. She was terrified that she was going to lose her son on the same day she lost one of her friends and god-sons.

Gold wasn’t giving up without a fight. He patted the baby’s bottom. “Come on, cry for me.” He smiled as the little one finally let out soft cries. “There we go…” He rubbed him gently and set him up in a diaper. He wrapped him up and carried him over to Branch. “I want him here for a week to make sure he breathes alright. He seems to have a strong will to live.”

“Thank god…” Branch held her son close and set him up to nurse. He latched weakly but was able to suckle some milk. He was trying. “Can I see Hope please?” She knew Smidge needed a surrogate, and although Aquamarine had provided some milk, she wanted to be the one to help little Hope.

Gold nodded and gently picked up Hope. He carried the little one over and gently set him on Branch’s chest. He was considerably smaller then Branch’s newborn son. He had a tube taped to his cheek, that ran into his nose and down to his stomach. He was too weak to nurse.

“That is the tiniest baby I’ve ever seen. Smaller then Victory was…” Guy Diamond observed out loud. He was surprised that Hope survived.

“Since Smidge named him Hope, I want to name our new son Faith.” Branch looked up at her husbands, seeking approval. She smiled when they nodded. “Can you go get Smidge and Jadice please? I want to talk to them.”

“I’ll get them.” Creek headed out the door and walked towards the royal flower pod. He soon returned with the entire royal family in tow. Everyone, including Peppy.

Peppy had been silent. He didn’t feel good. He sat down on a bed and held his head. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had lost both his sons and a grandson. He was worried about his youngest grandson too. He was beyond heartbroken.

“Smidge? Jadice? I volunteer to take care of Hope until he’s ready to go on solids. I promise to take good care of him.” Branch snuggled with her newborn, and her newborn god-son. She was worried about them both, but they appeared to be little fighters.

“I appreciate that so much Branch.” Smidge walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you…”

“You’re the bestest friend a troll could ask for Branch. Thank you.” Tears ran down Jadice’s cheeks. He was very worried about their son, but he seemed to have Smidge’s fighting spirit. Time would be able to tell if that would be enough.


	18. Losing The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes Troll Village once again.

The following week wasn’t easy for the trolls. In that time frame, they had almost lost Faith and Hope a few times. Peppy had suffered a stroke the day after Poppy, Prairie, and Chamomile died. He had been in the medical pod. He wasn’t doing well. Bubbles had also been acting very strange and quiet. He had been close to Prairie lately and was blown away that someone he cared about had been deceiving him all along. Everyone worried about them all. 

Everyone left the medical pod for the night. Branch was there to be ready to feed the preemies. She had dozed off. Emerald was tending to equipment in the back room. It was quiet at that moment, so it was a good time for him to work on small tasks.

Peppy had been holding on for dear life. He didn’t want to die in front of anyone. As soon as he was sure that no one was present, he let go of his spirit. The old king wanted to die alone.

Emerald finished in the back room and went to give Peppy pain medicine. He frowned, noticing that the old troll wasn’t breathing. A sob escaped him. He checked his pulse and found none. He began trying to perform life saving measures. “Oh god!” He was very upset.

Branch woke up when Emerald sobbed. She got off the bed and walked over. She frowned, seeing that Peppy had passed away. “He’s gone Emerald…” Tears ran down her cheeks. Peppy was the first troll she met at this village. She felt her heart break in half. “He was suffering. This was a blessing…” She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I will watch the babies. Go get Smidge and Jadice. They need to give him a proper funeral.”

Emerald shook his head and kept trying. This was the first time he had lost a patient, and it was not easy to watch him go. Tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t want to let Peppy go.

Branch pulled Emerald to her and held him. She began to sing softly. She knew it was hard for him. He was still very young. “Easy Emerald, he’s gone.” She reassured him that she was there for him during this difficult time. It was never easy to lose someone. Especially losing someone so close to the whole colony as Peppy.

Emerald slowly calmed down and sniffled. “Why does it have to be so hard?”

“Sometimes the hardest things in life is letting go of the ones we love. Peppy is at peace now and is with his family. He was ready to be in the arms of Poppy again. We’re going to be alright.” Branch had him look up. She dried his face with a tissue. “Please go get Smidge and Jadice. Peppy deserves a proper funeral.”

Emerald nodded and got up. He left the medical pod in Branch’s hands. He hurried to go talk to Smidge and Jadice.

A few hours later, almost everyone had gathered for the funeral. There were a few that didn’t attend due to the cold weather. They all stood together for warmth and paid respect to the old king. It was never easy to say good bye, but he was no longer suffering, and was now going to be with his family.

Bubbles took this time to step away from his family. He walked towards a bush and stepped into it. He took out his notebook and wrote in it. Once he was done writing in it, he took out his knife and began slitting his wrists. He went deep, until he saw blood gushing out of the wounds. He then leaned on the base of the bush and looked towards the medical pod. He whispered that he was sorry for everything. He was sorry for loving the wrong troll. He was sorry for breaking his family’s heart. Not long after he cut his wrists, his heart stopped. He had bled to death.

Current was the one who noticed Bubbles wasn’t with them. He began looking around for his little brother. He soon smelled blood. His heart raced as he followed the smell of blood. He made the gruesome discovery. He let out a wail as he hurried over and put pressure on his brother’s bloody wrists. “Oh my god no!!!” He screamed for help, but by the time Current had found him, Bubbles was already gone.

Creek came running over, hearing his son cry for help. He widened his eyes when he saw his first-born son, leaned up against the trunk of a bush. He ran over to him and sobbed. “Oh god! Why?!” He was very upset.

Guy Diamond came up to the gruesome scene and let out a sob. He found the open notebook. He picked it up and began to read it. He was hoping for an explanation.

“To my loving parents,

I’ve tried my hardest all my life to make you proud. I’m sorry I wasn’t as strong as you three. All three of you have been through so much but can handle it all with smiles on your faces. I’m not that strong. I fall in love with an evil troll, who killed two innocent lives. I was pregnant with his child. I do not want to see it happen again. I couldn’t live with myself if I let this baby live, so I’m taking us both with me. I’m very sorry. I hope one day you will understand my decision and understand why I did what I did. I love you all…”

“Oh my god. He committed murder and suicide. He’s pregnant.” Guy Diamond checked Bubbles’ belly. He found that there was a pod, but it was only two months along. The baby wasn’t going to survive regardless if they tried to remove him or not. Tears ran down his cheeks. “He’s not far along…”

Creek was shaking as he picked up his son. He walked away with him. He was very upset.

It took a few more hours, before they were all set to say good bye to Bubbles too. Their hearts were broken as they said good bye to the fifteen-year-old. He didn’t have to die. He was a sweetheart. It crushed their hearts that he had killed himself. It wasn’t fair.

Branch watched from the window of the medical pod. Her heart was broken. It was never easy to say good bye, and it was even harder to say good bye to a child. She wished she had talked to Bubbles, before he taken his own life, and the life of their grandchild. She wished she could have talked him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Branch sang to Emerald. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW9zMSwKIdU


	19. With Death There Is Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage finds out some welcoming news.

Everyone remained gray for the next week. The loss of so many trolls had caused everyone to very sad and depressed. Holidays that were normally celebrated this time of winter were put off for the next year. Celebrations were not the same without King Poppy. He always made everything exciting, even during difficult times.

Gage was on his way over for his daily visit with Sapphire. He spent some nights over with Sapphire, but his parents hadn’t been ready to let him go. He was their eldest and was fifteen years old. It had been hard for them, knowing he was going to be helping Sapphire with his baby. To them, he was still a baby himself. He got to the bunker and knocked on the door. He didn’t feel good today, and he was pretty sure he knew why.

Guy Diamond answered the door. He smiled softly. “Gage, Branch just came home with Hope and Faith. Can they settle down first? Just give us a few hours…”

Gage gagged and bolted for their bathroom. He was alright with leaving, but he didn’t want to puke on the floor or near the bunker and have it stink. He got to the toilet and began heaving into it.

Guy Diamond frowned and followed the ill teenager. He rubbed his back gently. “Mm, we should get you checked out Gage.” He had a feeling he knew why Gage was sick.

Branch gently tucked Hope and Faith into a cradle, and then made her way towards the bathroom. She could hear Gage getting sick.

Sapphire wheeled his way towards the bathroom too. He could hear his mate getting sick. His heart raced. He wondered if Gage was pregnant. He thought that might not happen due to his paralysis.

Gage finished getting sick. He flushed the toilet and went to rinse his mouth and wash his hands. “I’m going now. Sorry to come at an inconvenient time.” He went to head for the door.

Guy Diamond stopped him and hugged him to him. “Hold on, it’s alright. Sorry for turning you away. I didn’t know you felt ill.”

“Let me see him.” Branch gently turned Gage around and checked his belly gently. She smiled and hugged him close. “You’re pregnant sweetheart.” She smiled and hugged him to her. She was so happy for him. She didn’t think Sapphire could get him pregnant either, but it was clear that her son was able to provide him with a family. It was welcomed news. Especially with the uncertainty of Sapphire’s survival. They were still gray with grief from losing Bubbles. It hadn’t been easy since losing the shy sweetheart.

Sapphire teared up and moved closer to his mate. He pulled him in for a hug and cried happy tears. “I was able to give you a gift. I’m so happy.” He was still very scared. He hoped he would live to see their sons grow up. “I love you…” He kissed him.

“Congratulations Gage.” Creek smiled softly. He stepped away to go check on his son and little Hope. He didn’t want them alone for long. They were so little and still very fragile.

“I’m having a baby? That’s great news…” Gage snuggled up to Sapphire. “Let’s go cuddle?” He just wanted to be with Sapphire. He didn’t feel too hot.

“Yes, let’s go cuddle.” Sapphire nodded and headed towards his bedroom. He was starting to get pretty round and was needing more and more help. He hated it, but he needed to keep the baby safe. He got to the bedroom and went to the edge of the bed. “Stand beside me. I don’t want to fall. My balance is getting shitty.”

Gage followed him and nodded. He stayed by Sapphire and made sure he got into the bed safely. He then snuggled into the bed with him. He held his mate and closed his eyes. “I love you so much Sapphire…” He put his hand on Sapphire’s belly and smiled when their son moved inside Sapphire’s belly. He couldn’t wait to meet the little one. They still had a month and a half before it was going to be safe enough for the little one to come.

“I love you too Gage.” Sapphire wrapped his arm around Gage and smiled. He was excited and nervous. They had two babies coming, but they were going to make this work. They had each other. He was very proud.


	20. Take Me To Your Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new troll enters the village seeking shelter and safety.

A forty-year-old white glitter troll with blue hair and blue eyes was walking towards Troll Village. He was Buddy’s daddy. He had finally become brave enough to kill his mate, after his mate had beaten him. He was on his way to Troll Village to reunite with his son. He had his hand on his belly. He had become pregnant with his nasty mate’s child. He feared he would hurt this son like he had hurt Buddy. He decided to protect their son. He was covered in bruises and had a broken arm. He was very worried about his unborn son. He was moving, but a few of the blows had been directed to the poor baby. He hoped that he was alright.

Smidge was making rounds when he spotted the white glitter troll. He hurried over and frowned. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing out here pregnant and alone?” He looked concerned. This troll looked injured.

“My name is Gust. I recently killed my abusive mate. I’m searching for my son. Please take me to your leader. I need to talk to him. It should be Poppy who is in charge now, but I want to see Peppy too.” Gust looked wary. He had no idea that Troll Village went through tragedy just a month and a half earlier.

“I’m the leader now.” Smidge fused his brows. This troll knew Poppy and Peppy. He was worried that this troll may have been banished, although he had no recordings of a troll of his description being banished. He vaguely recalled Poppy talking about a troll who was about nine years older who was named Gust. He was a family friend’s son. Details of why he no longer lived in Troll Village was never discussed, but Gust had been forced to leave with his mate before Smidge had moved into the village due to the suspicious death of a toddler eighteen years earlier.

“Where is Poppy and Peppy?” Gust frowned and looked Smidge up and down. “You don’t look old enough to be a King.”

“Excuse me?! I’m thirty-one years old! I was married to Poppy!” Smidge pulled out his knife. “How do you know them?!”

Gust widened his eyes and stepped back when Smidge pulled out a knife. “I’m a family friend.” He looked worried. “I was dragged away with my abusive mate when he got banished. He had killed our first son…” Tears ran down his cheeks. “Are they dead?”

Smidge sneered and glared at him. “What makes me think you won’t cause problems?!”

“I won’t cause problems. I just want a safe place to have my last son and I want to see my boy, if he is still alive. I dropped him off here to be safe six years ago. He’s a white glitter troll with baby pink eyes and baby pink hair. I would have come with him, but I feared my mate would come back and kill us both. It took everything in me to keep Cream alive for the first eleven years of his life…I couldn’t watch him being beaten anymore.”

“Buddy’s name is Cream?” Smidge frowned. “I’m taking you to the medical pod. You’ll be watched there. I’ll kill you personally if you cause problems.” He planned to have Buddy come to the medical pod to see this troll. He would be the best judge if this was a good troll or not. The boy was wary of anyone he wasn’t sure of. He led Gust to the medical pod and had him lay down on the bed. “Gold, his arm is broken. He is not to leave this medical pod. His name is…”

“Gust! Oh my god! I thought you died!” Gold hurried over and began checking his arm over. He frowned and looked up. “This is going to hurt…” He set his arm and then began to splint it.

Gust settled down in a bed and smiled when Gold hurried over to him. “Hello friend, long time no see.” He cried out when his arm was set. Tears ran down his cheeks. That had hurt a lot.

“You know this troll?” Smidge looked up at Gold. He relaxed a little bit.

“Yes, he is a huge sweetie. He was dragged away by a nasty mate. I was sure he was killed. Pasture was a horrible troll…” Gold got his arm splint, since it was too swollen to put in a cast. He put ice on it and checked his belly next. “You’re lucky you made it to the medical pod. You appear to be six months along.”

“I’m six months along. He hit my belly. I’ve been in labor since. I’m scared that he is injured…” Gust closed his eyes and sighed. He was so sore and in a lot of pain.

“You’ve been in labor this whole time?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Smidge frowned and backed off to give them space.

Gold frowned and checked Gust’s progress. “He’s in labor. Baby is breech…” He looked worried. He began trying to move the baby to head down, since he wasn’t on his way out yet.

“I’ve learned to be quiet when in pain for reasons I wish not to discuss.” Gust winced and grasped the sides of the bed as Gold shifted the baby to a safe position.

“I understand.” Smidge sighed. “I’m going to go get Buddy.” He hurried out the door and towards the bunker. He got there and knocked on the door.

Guy Diamond answered the door and smiled. “Hi Smidge, how are you today?”

“I need Buddy. I’ll bring him back in a little bit. It’s important…” Smidge smiled softly.

“Oh, yeah of course.” Guy Diamond went towards the living space. He took Buddy’s hand and led him towards the door. He put Buddy’s hand into Smidge’s hand.

Buddy looked confused. He reached down and touched Smidge’s face. He smiled and hugged Smidge.

Smidge chuckled and hugged him back. He began leading him towards the medical pod.

Buddy walked with him. He loved Smidge. Smidge had taught him how to defend himself and was fun to wrestle with. He wondered what was going on today. Smidge hadn’t wanted to wrestle lately.

Smidge got to the medical pod and smiled, hearing the wails of a newborn. He led Buddy towards Gust.

Gust had just given birth to his youngest son. He looked over when Buddy came in with Smidge. “Son…” He breathed hard and smiled. “You got so tall.”

Buddy realized he was in the medical pod. He looked confused, until Smidge put his hand into Gust’s hand. He felt that the hand was glittery, like him and so may trolls that he loved. He reached up and inspected the face, wondering who was there and hurt. He gasped, realizing it was his good daddy. He made happy noises as he snuggled into his daddy. He was so glad that his daddy was back.

Gold was cleaning a white glitter trolling with purple hair. He was healthy and didn’t appear to have any injuries from his father’s beatings. He gently set him up in a diaper and wrapped him up. He held him so that Gust could snuggle with Buddy.

“You just had a little brother Cream.” Gust ran his hand against Buddy’s face. He was so glad his son was alright.

Buddy pulled Cloud out of his hair and gave him to Gust. He had a huge grin on his face. He pulled out Pearl next, set him down next to Cloud, and patted their backs. He wanted to show his daddy that he was a grandpa.

Smidge tensed up when Buddy pulled his sons out of his hair. He hadn’t realized that Buddy had his babies with him, but he also knew how protective he was of them. It was a good sign that Buddy was letting Gust see them.

“Who are these pretty babies?” Gust looked surprised to suddenly have two infants on his chest.

“They’re Buddy’s sons.” Gold smiled softly.

“I’m a grandpa? Cream is only seventeen.” Gust looked surprised.

“He’s got a great mate that loves him with all his heart. They ended up becoming parents recently.” Smidge explained.

Buddy gently put the babies back in his hair and began checking Gust over. He frowned, finding his splintered arm. He looked worried.

Gold moved to Gust and gave him his son. “He’s worried about you Gust.” He looked at the babies. “I hope they don’t get his blindness or deafness…

“I don’t blame him for being worried.” Gust set up to feed his newborn. “You’re Amethyst.” He held him close and sighed tiredly. It had been a long and difficult day for him, but he was glad his sons were safe now. Pasture was never going to hurt them again. “Cream was born with sight but was deaf. The blindness was caused by Pasture, shaking him as an one year old for not listening…” He sighed sadly. Poor Buddy had been through a lot before he was brought to the safety of Troll Village.

“Nasty troll…” Smidge frowned and clenched his fists. “I’m glad he is dead.” He wasn’t going to tolerate any more violence in his village. He wanted them all safe.


	21. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire surprises his family.

A couple of weeks later, and three days before his scheduled caesarean section, Sapphire woke up feeling lots of pressure. He thought he had to go have a bowel movement. He turned to Gage and shook his gently. “I need to go to the bathroom. Can I have your help please?” He frowned, realizing he smelled blood.

Gage got up and turned on the light. He uncovered Sapphire and widened his eyes, seeing a small of blood pooled near Sapphire’s rear. He spread Sapphire’s legs, to check to see why he was bleeding, and screeched, seeing a tuft of hair. “You’re having this baby right now Sapphire!” His heart raced. He was very worried. “Branch!!!”

Branch heard Gage scream her name. She shook Creek awake. “Gage just called me.” She hurried towards Sapphire’s bedroom. She widened her eyes, seeing that Sapphire was about to give birth. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and hurried back into the room. She looked terrified. “You’ve got this Sapphire. I believe in you.”

Creek followed Branch and gasped. He hurried to get Guy Diamond. He was worried that they were going to lose Sapphire. He shook Guy Diamond and frowned. “Come on daddy, you’ve got to wake up this time. Our son is in labor.” He wanted him to have a chance to say good bye if it was necessary, but he didn’t want to think about losing Sapphire too. He didn’t want to lose another son.

Sapphire shook his head and frowned. “I’m not in labor!” Tears filled his eyes. “I don’t want to die!” He felt so much pressure. He sobbed and grabbed Gage’s hand. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He felt faint. His blood pressure was dropping, due to his body overreacting to the misfiring signals below his spinal injury. “I’m so dizzy…” He suddenly felt the pressure ease. His son began to cry as Branch cleaned him. He rested his head on his pillow and breathed hard. He felt a little better now that the baby was out. “Oh my god…” He smiled softly when his mother put the baby on his chest. “Hello sweetheart…”

He looked just like Sapphire. He was small, but healthy. The little one let the whole bunker know he was cold and mad that he was no longer in the warmth of the pod.

“He’s so cute.” Gage was shaking with excitement and fear. He was very worried about Sapphire.

Branch didn’t like that Sapphire said he was dizzy. She set the baby down on Sapphire’s chest and checked for tears. She didn’t find any. She began getting ready to take him to the medical pod to be checked over. He had survived the birth, but she wasn’t taking any chances.

Guy Diamond came in with Creek. He picked up the baby and gently tucked him into his hair. He picked up Sapphire and then ran towards the medical pod with him.

“Whoa! Don’t forget my chair…” Sapphire frowned. He didn’t want to be away from his wheelchair.

Creek, Branch, and Gage followed Guy Diamond to the medical pod, sans wheelchair. They were all very worried about Sapphire. They were protective.

Guy Diamond set Sapphire down and gently gave him his son. He looked surprised. “You didn’t wake us up?!”

“He thought he had to go potty.” Gage took Sapphire’s hand and held it.

Gold was in the medical pod. He began checking him over. “You seem alright Sapphire. I’m glad you survived the birth.” He picked up the baby and checked him over. “He’s healthy. A little premature, but it’s alright.” He helped Sapphire get the baby set up to nurse.

“He complained of being dizzy.” Branch looked worried. “He won’t die?”

“He won’t die.” Gold reassured her. “Not sure why he got dizzy, but I’ll watch him. The important thing is he survived the birth. He should be alright now.”

Sapphire watched his son nurse and held him gently. “Your name is Turquoise.” He smiled at him. “I’m not dizzy anymore mom. I’m alright.” He reassured. He smiled at his mate. “I love you Gage.”

“I love you too Sapphire.” Gage reached down and kissed Sapphire. He smiled and caressed the baby’s cheek. “Hello son. I love you…”

All three parents slowly relaxed. They were glad Sapphire was going to be alright.

“I want my chair.” Sapphire said firmly. “I don’t want to be stuck.”

“You’re staying here for at least a few days.” Guy Diamond said firmly. “I know you. If we bring the wheelchair here, you will go home early.”

“I agree. You’re staying here.” Branch crossed her arms. “No chair until you’re released.”

Sapphire glared at his parents. He didn’t like being dependent anymore then he had to be. He already planned to get that wheelchair some way, some how before his release date. He didn’t like being away from it.


	22. Messing With A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gives Sapphire a hard time.

Basil was on his way to the medical pod. He had heard that Sapphire was there for observation, under duress because of parental and Gold’s insistence. He wanted to meet his little nephew. He was in Sapphire’s wheelchair and was being pushed by Victory. He had a huge smirk on his face. He loved stealing Sapphire’s wheelchair. He had his hand on his very swollen belly. He had no plans of immediately handing the chair over.

Nemo was walking beside Basil. “He’s going to kill you for being in his chair.”

“At least he’s alive.” Victory had been very worried. He was glad Sapphire was alive and going to be just fine. He got to the medical pod and smirked as he came in. “Basil’s legs won’t work!”

“Oh, hell no! Get the fuck out of my chair!” Sapphire glared towards Basil and Victory. He was not amused.

“But I can’t feel my toes!” Basil smirked and wheeled his way towards Sapphire. “I got to be able to get around!”

Gage put his hand over his mouth. “You’re lucky you’re heavily pregnant and that he just gave birth. You’d be so dead right now.”

Nemo put his hands over his eyes. He couldn’t watch. He knew what was about to happen.

Victory smirked and watched Basil wheel towards their brother. “You think that will stop them?”

Sapphire gently gave Turquoise to Gage. He stretched his hair over and grabbed his chair with his hair. He smirked and pulled him closer. “You’re going to pay for using my chair!” He launched himself onto his brother and knocked over the chair. They both began to wrestle on the ground.

“Oh, for Pete’s sakes! You just gave birth!” Gage held Turquoise and groaned. He wasn’t surprised, but he was concerned. “And Basil is heavily pregnant…”

Basil pinned Sapphire down and pushed the wheelchair away with his hair. “It’s my chair now.” He was mindful of his belly. He didn’t want the twins hurt.

“You sure move around well for someone carrying twins.” Emerald came out from the back room and shook his head. He put his hands on his hips. “Stop wrestling! I was told to keep you in bed Sapphire…” He went to pick up the stubborn teenager. He set him on the bed and crossed his arms.

Sapphire grumbled and crossed his arms. “I’m not fragile.” He stuck out his tongue and gasped when Gage grabbed his tongue. He looked at him and muffled that a Gage had his tongue.

“You’re not invincible either. Please be careful.” Gage let his tongue go and kissed him. “I need you safe.”

Basil got up and frowned. He felt a small stream of blood run down his thigh. He also felt a contraction. He held his belly and groaned.

“Victory!” Tiny came in and hugged him. “I haven’t seen you outside lately. Are you alright?” The tiny teenager was good friends with the short survivor.

“I’m fine. My parents haven’t let me go outside much.” Victory hugged him back and set the wheelchair over by Sapphire. “Let’s go for a walk and chat. I missed you.” He took Tiny’s hand and headed out the door.

Nemo watched Victory leave with Tiny. He walked over to Basil and frowned. “Are you alright?”

Basil swallowed hard and shook his head. “I think I had a contraction.”

“Serves you right for being an ass.” Sapphire grumbled and gently took Turquoise back. He set his newborn up to nurse.

“You two are so mean to each other.” Emerald frowned and walked over to Basil. He helped him into a bed. He checked his progress and smiled softly. “You’re going to have them in an hour or three. Might as well lay back and relax.”

“Relax? Yeah right.” Basil laid on his side and hugged into a pillow. “Nemo? Can you go get my parents?”

“I’d love to, but I think I just had a contraction too.” Nemo walked over and crawled into the bed with Basil. He whimpered in pain.

“I’ve got them.” Gage kissed Sapphire, and then hurried towards the bunker. Once there, he knocked on the door.

Guy Diamond answered the door and frowned. “What’s wrong Gage?”

“Basil and Nemo are in labor.” Gage grinned and then headed back towards the medical pod.

Guy Diamond widened his eyes and went to go get Branch, Creek, Dory, and Marlin. He didn’t think all three boys would have their babies early, but it was what it was.

A couple of hours later, Nemo was the first to have his baby. He was snuggled up to Basil as his baby emerged. He cried out as he gave birth to an orange trolling with two toned white and royal blue two-toned hair. He began crying as he was cleaned up by Emerald. Nemo sat up and breathed hard. “He’s Basil’s baby. Oh, thank god…” He looked relieved. “Your name is Coral, after my father…”

“He’s so cute.” Dory smiled wide. He was a proud uncle.

Emerald got the boy cleaned up and gently gave him to his daddy. He got ready to catch the first of Basil’s twins.

Marlin beamed. He walked over and ran his hand through his grandson’s hair. “Hello Coral…” He was very proud.

Branch had Basil’s hand. “You’re a daddy.” She caressed his hand gently. Basil had a look of fear on his face. She was worried about him.

Basil cried out in pain as the first of his twins was born. He breathed hard and held Branch’s hand tightly. “Are they Nemo’s?”

The little one let out loud cries. He was turquoise glitter with two toned white and dark green two-toned hair. He was healthy and vocal. 

Emerald cleaned up the little boy. He smiled up at Basil. “He sure is. Both boys are from you two so far.” He gently gave the first baby to Marlin to hold, and then got ready to catch the second twin. He caught him as he was born. This one was a rusty orange color with glitter and two toned dark green and royal blue hair. He cried as he was cleaned up. “Cuties! All three came from you and Nemo.” The boys had been incredibly lucky. None of their three babies came from Neptune.

“They’re precious…” Nemo cried happy tears. He was glad their genetics had won, and not Neptune.

“Precious and Wonder.” Basil named them. He breathed hard and rested his head on the pillow. He was exhausted, but happy that labor and deliver had gone smoothly, and that all three boys were all theirs. He smiled when Emerald set the twins up to nurse. “Thank you for your help Emerald.”

Branch watched her son and son in law. She was proud of them. It hadn’t been easy for them, but now they had three precious boys to love and cherish forever.


	23. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge makes a difficult decision for the love and safety of his children and those he loves.

It had been a week since Sapphire, Basil, and Nemo had their sons. All of them were back home. Smidge and Jadice were on the way towards the medical pod. Both young kings were four months along with one single baby each. It had been draining keeping up with duties since losing Poppy about two months earlier. Neither of them expected it to be this hard to be pregnant and rule without Poppy and Peppy’s help. They needed help. Especially since it appeared that Smidge was carrying a normal sized trolling. He was going to need a caesarian section and was going to be laid up for a while because of it or could even die. As they got to the medical pod, the both sat down on a bed. They were there to talk to Emerald. The boy was young and had the determination and energy that they felt would be perfect for this kingdom. He could still take care of patients, but they needed him to make decisions and help where he could, just in case they couldn’t do it. Parsley wasn’t going to be ready to rule for another nine years. Six years if absolutely necessary.

Emerald walked over. “Are you two alright?” He looked concerned. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to them. They had been through enough lately.

“Yes Emerald, we’re just fine. We can to talk to you.” Smidge smiled softly. “You’re a sweet and strong soul. You’re very smart and we feel you would make a great leader. It’s not the same without Poppy, and we’re not hoping for a replacement. We’re hoping for another hand to take charge when Jadice and I can’t.” He sighed softly. He didn’t like admitting that he needed help. “You’re welcome to say no. We would love to have you join our family…”

“No pressure Emerald. We have a lot of singles in the village, but we feel you could handle the job the best. Besides…” Jadice looked at Smidge and blushed. “You’re absolutely handsome.” He laughed nervously. “It’s weird, but we’ve been falling hard for you.” He shifted and teared up. “Poppy even talked about asking you to be with us, but…” Tears ran down his cheeks. “He never got the chance to ask…” He sniffled. “First you got raped, and it wasn’t the right time. Then he got killed.” He rubbed his face of tears. He was scared. He had lost two mates now and was terrified he would lose Smidge. He would lose it if he lost him too.

“You want me to be your mate?” Emerald looked shocked. He looked at them both. “I’m honored and surprised. I mean, we haven’t dated or anything.”

“We can date first if that’s what you want Emerald. We have about two months before I have my baby. Regardless if we can find someone to join or family or not, I’ve got to have someone with me when my due date gets close. I don’t want to die, and I know Jadice doesn’t want to lose me either. He’s lost two loves. I can’t let him go through that again.” Smidge smiled softly. “I really want it to be you who becomes part of the family.” He looked at Emerald’s crouch. “Besides, you would probably be exciting in bed. You look like you’d be huge when aroused.”

“Oh god, you’re bringing up sex now?” Jadice looked at his mate and sighed. “I mean, it is important, but your safety is the most important right now…”

Emerald flushed and put his had over his member to hide it. “Erm…” He fidgeted and swallowed hard. “I’m not sure how to respond.” He wasn’t going to advertise that he was big. He was shy about that. Especially knowing that he had been raped by Neptune. Sex was a sensitive subject.

“Think about it.” Smidge smiled and got off the bed. “You know where we live.” Smidge patted his arm and smiled. He headed for the door. He had events to lead today. Spring was a very busy time of the year. They had food to plant and fishing to do. He coordinated a lot of activities daily.

“Come over tonight if you decide you want to join us. It’s alright to tell us no.” Jadice followed Smidge out the door. He had a lot of planning to do. He coordinated parties and construction projects. He wasn’t as good at making sure parties went smoothly as Poppy, but he tried hard.

Emerald watched them go. He sighed and rubbed his member. He had swelled a little bit. He groaned and put his hand on his head. He wasn’t sure what to do. He would love to have a family and it was an honor to be asked to join the royal family, but it was a lot of responsibility. If both Jadice and Smidge died, he would have to rule the colony until Parsley turned eighteen. That was a lot of pressure. He swallowed hard and pulled Lapis Lazuli out of his hair. “What do you think? Should I do it?”

“Ahhh…” Lapis Lazuli cooed and put his hand in his mouth. He suckled on his hand and looked at his father with beautiful dark green eyes. He was starting to teethe.

Miracle began to cry in Emerald’s hair. He wanted his brother back. He had been cuddling with him.

Emerald set Lapis Lazuli up to feed. He then pulled Miracle out of his hair and set him up to feed. “I want you boys safe, and Smidge and Jadice are great fathers. I think I’ll accept the invitation.”

After shift change several hours later, Emerald made his way towards the royal flower pod. He looked nervous. He got to the door and knocked on it. He smiled softly when Smidge answered the door. “I accept.” He widened his eyes when Smidge grabbed him and pulled him inside. He got yanked down and kissed by Smidge. He wasn’t expecting that. He returned the kiss and murmured that he had his sons in his hair.

“Mm…that’s alright. We have a babysitter or three.” Smidge reached into Emerald’s hair and gently took the two boys out of his hair. He carried them over to the triplets and gave one to Melody and one to Symphony. “You boys have fun and be gentle.” He walked back over and grabbed Emerald’s hand. He headed for the bedroom.

Jadice was making the bed comfortable to for the night. He looked up and smiled when Emerald and Smidge came in. “He accepted?”

“I did…” Emerald looked nervous.

“He’s a good kisser.” Smidge announced with a smile. He removed his shirt and pants. He crawled into bed and patted it. “Join us.”

Jadice flushed and looked at Smidge. “Oh my god, Smidge. He just accepted.” He was in night attire. He wasn’t thinking they would mate right away.

Emerald blushed and looked between them. “You sleep naked?” He didn’t mind. He just wasn’t expecting Smidge to strip in front of him the first night they were in bed together.

“It’s alright Jadice. If he doesn’t want to, we can snuggle naked.” Smidge grinned and rubbed his member. “I do sometimes sleep naked, but I’m actually hoping to get lucky. I’m very horny.”

Jadice facepalmed and laughed. “Oh god, you’re not subtle…”

“You want to mate? While that pregnant?” Emerald had never mated while conscious and didn’t think Smidge could mate safely while looking so round in the midsection.

“We can snuggle naked.” Smidge patted the bed and smiled. He knew Emerald was nervous.

Jadice snuggled into Smidge and closed his eyes. He had been clingy towards Smidge. He was very worried about him.

Emerald sat down in the bed and snuggled up to them. He smiled, feeling a warmth that he had never felt before. He had a family.


	24. Snuggle Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald finds out what he got himself into.

The first night with Smidge and Jadice went well. Emerald slept through most of the night. He only got up to make sure his boys got fed, since they were still nursing. As morning rose, he woke up feeling a morning boner. He stretched out and yawned. He had been dreaming about what sex might be like with Jadice and Smidge. He blushed, feeling Smidge crawl onto him. “Good morning…”

“Oh my god…” Smidge looked at his boner and smirked. He reached over and began rubbing Emerald’s length gently. “You’re so huge…”

“Smidge? Go back to sleep…” Jadice grumbled and shifted so he faced them. It was still pretty early, and he was sleepy due to a restless night. He kept having nightmares that Smidge died on him too. He was absolutely petrified that he was going to lose his love. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Emerald’s throbbing member. “He’s very huge.” He yawned and stretched out.

Emerald was wide awake now. He moaned and shivered. “Oh my god…that feels so good…”

“Mm…naw, I’m good with getting up for the morning.” Smidge reached over and took Emerald’s length into his mouth. He began to suckle on him gently.

“Smidge…” Jadice eyed him and groaned. “I’m going to go pee first…” He got off the bed and gasped when Smidge captured him with his hair. “Oh god, do you want pee on the bed?”

Emerald grasped the sheets and moaned loudly. “That feels fantastic…” He reached down messaged Smidge’s length gently. He was pleased.

“You’re fun to mate with a full bladder.” Smidge licked his lips and pulled his little mate closer. He got him on the bed and began kissing him passionately.

“If our son kicks my bladder and makes me wet the bed, you won’t find it fun anymore.” Jadice gasped when Smidge pulled him on the bed. He slapped him but returned the kiss. He rubbed his member as it swelled. He let the kiss go and growled. “Brat…” He kissed him again and held him close.

Emerald shifted and looked between them. “Is Jadice normally this frisky?”

“Yes and no. He’s in a bad mood because of hormones and bad dreams. He does love giving and receiving rough sex though.” Smidge let Jadice go and smacked him in the butt. “Hurry your ass up.”

Jadice squeaked and stuck out his tongue. He headed for the bathroom to relieve himself. “Now I have to pee with it sticking up. Brat…”

Emerald watched Jadice go and gasped when he suddenly felt Smidge suckling on his member again. He grasped Smidge’s hair and moaned. “Oh wow…” He purred and went back to rubbing Smidge’s member.

Smidge had Emerald lay down, and then wriggled his way up Emerald’s belly. He positioned himself over Emerald’s length, and then pushed down so that Emerald’s length filled him. He moaned and began to thrust his hips. He was very pleased.

Jadice returned and got on the bed. He reached down and began suckling on Smidge’s swollen length.

Emerald moaned loudly and rubbed Jadice’s length as Smidge dominated him. He was very pleased.

The three of them took turns mating with each other for a few hours, until the loud wails of a hungry Lapis Lazuli had Emerald scrambling out of the bed and putting pants on. He rushed out and widened his eyes, seeing that his four-month-old son had managed to roll under the couch. “How on earth did you get under the couch?!” He grabbed the frightened infant and checked him over. “You’re alright…” He set him up to nurse, and then grabbed Miracle and began feeding him next.

“Sorry, he started getting mad and rolled a couple of times while I was in the kitchen making breakfast.” Rhythm had been watching the babies. He hadn’t left them long. “He was on the blanket.”

Smidge thought Lapis Lazuli got hurt too. He came out and sighed in relief to see that he was just very hungry. “Emerald? Would you be willing to feed Hope?”

Jadice curled up in bed. He was pooped. He dozed off, snuggled under the covers. He felt loads better.

“I would love to feed the little guy.” Emerald smiled and nodded. He sat down on the couch and watched his boys nurse.

“I’ll go talk to Branch. She might struggle letting him go though…” Smidge got ready for the day and soon headed out the door.

Roughly two hours later, Smidge returned with Branch in tow. He came in and smiled, seeing that Emerald was on the floor with his babies. He walked over and smiled up at Branch. “He’s a good daddy.”

“I know he’s a good daddy, but…” Branch teared up. “I got attached to him.” She knew Hope was Smidge’s baby, but he was so tiny, and she had helped save his life more then once. She was struggling to let him go.

“You can come over anytime you want Branch. I don’t bite.” Emerald rested his head on his forearm and looked up at her with smile. He understood the being attached part. He would have a hard time if Quill suddenly decided he wanted to raise his grandson himself, but so far Quill had just been a regular visitor for little Miracle.

“I get regular visitation rights, with no funny business then.” Branch squeaked when Smidge smacked her butt. She turned around and glared at him. She gently took Hope out of her hair, gently gave him to Emerald, and then proceeded to pin Smidge to the ground. A small, gentle wrestling match proceeded, which ended with Branch being pinned down, and wrapped in Smidge’s blue-green hair.

Smidge smirked and watched her squirm. “I still win.” He suddenly felt a firm smack on the butt. He turned around and saw it was Sky. “You actually came out of the bunker Sky?”

“Yes, because my sister needs support. Letting go of Hope isn’t easy for her.” Sky crossed his arms. “I want regular visitation rights too.” He whapped Smidge with his hair to make his opinion clear.

Emerald sat up and cradled the tiny infant. He was so little that he fit in Emerald’s hand. He caressed his cheek with his finger gently. “You’re so adorable…”

Branch grumbled, but did smile, seeing that Emerald was gushing over Hope. “You’ll be seeing me over often.”

“Good, I like it that way.” Smidge let her go and grinned. He turned and went to love on his tiny boy. “Hello sweetheart. Wow you got a little bigger. That’s my good boy.” He gave him a gentle kiss on the head and smiled. He was glad that his son could finally be home with him.


	25. Not Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Smidge and Jadice’s due date approaches, Emerald does what he can to assure that they remain safe.

As Smidge got closer to his due date, Emerald insisted he come with him during his shifts at the medical pod. Smidge was very uncomfortable and spent a lot of time resting. Parsley started taking over for some of the activities that he was old enough to handle. He was trying hard to prove that he would one day make a great king.

A week before his due date, Jadice made his way towards the medical pod. Emerald was in that day. He got inside and whimpered when he stepped inside. “Ow…” He held his belly and closed his eyes.

Smidge looked over and frowned. “Is it time?”

Emerald walked over and helped Jadice into a bed. He was about six weeks pregnant himself but didn’t seem to be suffering morning sickness. He was glad he was there when Jadice went into labor. He wanted to deliver the babies if possible. He helped Jadice out of his pants and got a blanket ready. “Not much longer Jadice. This baby is ready.”

Jadice grasped onto a pillow and cried out in pain as he began pushing his baby out. He got the little one out and whimpered in pain. This little one looked like a dwarf version of Poppy. He let out cries as Emerald cleaned him up.

“Aww…” Smidge eased off the bed and waddled over. “He looks like Poppy.” Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

“He’s so cute.” Emerald gently put a diaper on the baby and wrapped him up. He gave him to his daddy and kissed Jadice. “Poppy would be proud.”

Jadice breathed hard and smiled. “Hello Poppy Junior.” He cried happy tears. He had a Poppy baby. He felt blessed.

Smidge grimaced and closed his eyes. “Emerald, I’m having a contraction.” He swallowed hard. It was the first time he would need to have a caesarian section. He was nervous.

Emerald set Poppy Junior up to nurse, and then gently took Smidge in his arms. He held him close and reached to give Jadice another kiss. “I’ll take good care of him daddy.”

Jadice looked worried. He kissed Emerald and Smidge. He put his hand under Smidge’s chin and frowned. “You’re not allowed to die on me.”

Smidge kissed him back and smiled at him. “I’m too tough to die during an operation.” He kissed him one more time, licked his nose, and booped him with his hair. “Alright Emerald, I’m ready. Let’s get this kid out before he tears me apart.”

Emerald nodded and headed towards the back room. He gave Smidge sedatives and waited for him to fall asleep. Once he was out cold, Emerald made a careful incision. He got to the pod and opened it gently. He removed the baby and began cleaning him up. The crying newborn was orange with bright pink hair. “You look like Peppy.” He smiled and wrapped him up in a blanket. He turned back to Smidge and began stitching him closed. Once Smidge was stitched closed, he carried the baby to the front room. He gently gave the baby to Jadice. “Smidge did great. He’s so precious.” He headed back and gently picked Smidge up. He carried him to the front and set him down beside Jadice. He got him in a comfortable position and rubbed his hand gently. He knew it would take a few hours for him to wake back up, but the important thing was that he survived the birth and surgery.

A few hours later, Smidge began to come to. He grimaced and cracked his eyes open. He felt like something really heavy was sitting on his belly. He put his hand over the covered incision and groaned. “Ow…” He blinked and chuckled, realizing that Branch was right there in front of him. “I must be in heaven. I see an angel.”

“Haha very funny Smidge. I’m not that pretty.” Branch blushed and reached over to hug him. “I wanted to be here when you woke up.”

“I think you’re pretty.” Creek smirked and stole a kiss from Branch.

“I think she is pretty too.” Guy Diamond smiled wide.

Sky was holding Smidge’s newborn. He walked over and showed him to Smidge. “He’s so cute Smidge.”

“He looks like Peppy.” Smidge smiled softly. He looked at his mates. “I want to name him after his grandpa.”

“So Peppy Junior and Poppy Junior? They will be so confused when they grow up. Wondering why they are juniors when they’re not the oldest.” Guy Diamond chuckled and gave Smidge a hug. “I’m glad everything went smoothly.”

“Hello handsome.” Jadice gently snuggled into Smidge and smiled. “I love you so much.” He had been so worried.

“You did a great job.” Emerald reached down and kissed Smidge. “You’re going to have to stay off your feet for a few weeks. I got your back.”

“You’re pregnant too though.” Smidge complained. He didn’t like holding still and was worried about Emerald.

“Don’t make me sick Basil and the quads on you.” Branch threatened with a smile.

Smidge widened his eyes. “Not the evil Basil.” He was almost scared. He smiled and closed his eyes. He was just glad everything had gone as smooth as possible. He was sore but having one last Poppy baby had been worth all the pain. He was going to miss his mate so much, but between him, Jadice, and Emerald, the colony was going to be just fine.


	26. Special Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage surprises everyone with a very special gift.

As Gage approached his own due date, Sapphire began getting ready to welcome another son into their lives. Gage had made it to term and was snuggled up with little Turquoise when he felt his first contraction. He grimaced and swallowed hard. He cradled the four-month-old close and groaned. “Your brother is ready to come little one…”

Sapphire wheeled over and gently too Turquoise. He put him in his hair and frowned. “Let’s go get you checked out.” He helped Gage to his feet and smiled at him. “You got this.”

Gage held his belly and headed towards the door. He headed down the hallway of the bunker and stopped near the kitchen. He whimpered and leaned on the wall. “Oh my god…” Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “It hurts…”

Branch overheard Gage. She came out and held his hand. “Head for the medical pod. I’ll get your parents.” She smiled at him and then hurried out the door to get Citrine and Laurel.

Creek came up to Gage and gently picked him up. He headed out the door with him and straight for the medical pod.

Sapphire followed Creek. He looked nervous. He smiled when he spotted Smidge making his way towards them.

Smidge had little Peppy Junior and Hope with him as he was making rounds. He smirked and followed Sapphire. He was taking a break and was happy to watch another god-son join the family.

Gage breathed and looked up at Creek as he was carried. He grasped onto Creek as another contraction hit him. He cringed and whimpered. “It hurts so bad…” He had never felt this much pain before in his life.

Gold walked over and gently checked Gage. “You have a little ways to go. Deep breaths Gage.” He got ready for the delivery. He had a smile on his face. Gage would have the first recorded baby from troll who was paralyzed. It was worthy of a celebration.

Sapphire held Gage’s hand and smiled at him. “I love you so much Gage.”

Citrine came in and walked over. He took Gage’s free hand and held it. “Deep breathes son.”

Laurel and Branch followed Citrine in and watched on. They were both eager to watch their grandson be born. It was Laurel and Citrine’s first grandson. They were excited and nervous.

Roughly an hour later, Gage began delivering his baby. After several hard pushes, a little mint green glitter trolling was born with royal blue hair.

Gold began cleaning the little one and gasped, noticing something was very different about this trolling. He looked up at Gage and Sapphire. “It’s a girl.” He had never seen a newborn girl before, but she was missing male parts, so it was clear that she was very much a female. He smiled when she began to cry.

Gage widened his eyes. “I thought females were very rare?” He smiled and watched her wriggle and cry. “She sounds strong and healthy.” He was very happy with her.

“They are very rare. Once about every one hundred years or so, and it is unheard of for a colony to have two living females living at the same colony at the same time.” Smidge looked shocked.

Sapphire had a huge grin on his face. He was very proud of Gage. They did that. They had a little rare flower, just like his mama. “Gage, I want to name her Treasure, if that’s alright with you?”

“I love Treasure. That’s very suiting.” Gage smiled at Sapphire and reached over to kiss him. “I love you so much.”

“She’s beautiful. Can I hold her?” Branch had tears in her eyes. She was no longer the only female around. She looked down at her newborn granddaughter when Gold put her in her arms. “Hello Treasure, I’m you grandma Branch. I promise that no one will ever hurt you like I was hurt as a child. You are going to be the most protected and loved girl ever. I love you so much.”

Smidge walked over and pulled Hope out when he began to fuss. He moved closer and sat down by Branch. “She’s so pretty.” He had a huge smile on his face. “I’m going to help protect her.”

Hope started to calm down. He stretched his hair over and touched Treasure’s hair with his hair. They instantly tied together. He smiled and put his tiny fist into his mouth and began suckling on his hand.

“They hair tied.” Sapphire gasped and wheeled over. “Soulmates. That’s very rare to see in newborns.” He looked up at his mom. “She’s going to be very protected indeed. I picture Hope being just like Smidge. The best protector ever.”

Treasure cracked her eyes open and looked up at her grandma with beautiful baby blue eyes. She kept her hair tied with Hope’s hair. She had a bright future ahead of her and was going to be a very special gift for the colony. Everyone was happy for Gage and Sapphire. They couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the series. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
